


A House, A Home

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [35]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: 1.5 maybe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, a year of domesticity, albert still likes to complain, also, although its not strictly a ONE man animal rescue anymore..., mention of canonical suicide, retired life, we've done a full circle to get this back to to title series being relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert now has something he had never considered. Free time. All the time.There will be no danger of boredom when he gets to spend every moment with Harry (and their ever expanding household will keep him on his toes)art in end notes fromkami





	1. A New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [14 & 17 January 2017]

There was a knock at the door. Albert groaned, pressing his face against Harry's neck. Harry chuckled and rolled over, pushing Albert onto his back and leaning over him. 

“It will only be Cooper. You wouldn't leave him in the cold.”

“But I can make him wait for not forewarning me,” Albert grumbled, attempting to pull Harry back down. 

“He's been considerate and waited til the afternoon. I don't think he'd expect you to sleep in so long.”

“I can do as I damn well please.”

Harry kissed his forehead. 

“You can stay here. I'll bring you coffee on my way back.”

“Mm,” Albert conceded.

Harry put his robe over his pajama bottoms and retrieved his ugg-style slippers from the trashcan in the corner of the room (Albert put them there each night). He flicked the switch for the coffee on his way through the kitchen. 

“Sorry!” He called as he approached the front door. 

He attempted to open it, only to then have to find the keys to unlock it. Finally he wrenched the door open, smile on his face, Cooper’s name on his tongue, and stopped. It wasn't Cooper. Maybe he should have got dressed. 

“Harry!” Tammy smiled, “you look so well.”

“Thank you.”

“I'm just gonna go ahead and blame Albert for making us freeze our asses off out here,” Diane said, stubbing out her cigarette. 

Harry was too focused on what they had brought with them. Tammy was holding a pet carrier. He went to crouch down to peer inside but Tammy moved it away.

“Not yet. It's a gift.”

Harry beckoned them inside. 

“Albert!” He called as he closed the door. 

Tammy excused herself to leave the carrier in the living room and Harry made them all coffee. 

“It's good to see you Diane.”

“Tammy was right. You do look good. Despite your attire.”

Harry couldn't stop the dumb smile that spread across his face. Albert groaned as he entered the room.

“You are the worst host Albert. You're in danger of becoming a hermit,” Diane said. 

“What if I want to be,” Albert grumbled. 

Tammy return to the kitchen and she visibly attempted to hide her smile as she greeted Albert. 

“Why are you all staring at me with frozen smiles? It's highly unsettling…”

Harry went to save him from further embarrassment, ushering him out of the room. 

“Nice shirt!” Diane called after him. 

“Fuck,” Albert muttered under his breath. “The things I do for you.”

Harry had brought him the t-shirt. It had a cute cartoon donkey on it and said: _I'm not stubborn. My way is just better._ He hadn't expected Albert to ever wear it and he didn't, but then Harry had a bad day (that would turn out to be the first of many) and Albert wore it to bed. It made Harry laugh and Albert wore it more often. Still always restricted to being worn as sleepwear. 

Harry kissed him. 

“I appreciate everything you do.”

“The damage has already been done but you should get changed too,” Albert said, steering Harry towards the stairs. 

He bounded up, two at a time, as always, and Albert followed. 

“I'm way ahead of you,” Harry pulled a onesie out of the wardrobe. His grin became a laugh when he saw Albert's expression. “Don't worry, I'm joking.”

“I wouldn't put it past you - you did answer the door in _that_.”

“Hurry up,” Harry said, throwing his robe on the floor. 

“You're the one being idiotic. What's the rush?”

“They've brought a _gift_! I want to see what it is.”

Albert deliberately slowed his movement and Harry pulled the shirt off him as he was getting it over his head. 

“Albert! C’mon! It's in a pet carrier!”

“What? They can't just buy us a pet. I should have a say in this-”

“Then it wouldn't be a surprise.”

\-----

Harry's state of dress was still questionable - he had thrown on whatever he had grabbed first (flannel shirt, navy cable-knit sweater, green pants and odd socks) and waited impatiently in the doorway. Albert sighed but knew it was preferable to Harry not getting changed or wearing a onesie instead. As soon as Albert had put on his shirt, Harry was tugging him by the arm. 

“I'm not finished Harry. It's cold and before you say anything I'm not wearing any of your sweaters.”

Harry threw Albert's shawl neck cardigan at him instead and dragged him out of the room as he was putting it on. 

“Took you long enough,” Diane said when they reappeared in the kitchen. “I can't believe you've ended up as one of those sickeningly inseparable couples that have to do _everything_ together.”

Albert was about to protest and found that he couldn't. That's what he had become in recent months, he realised. He wouldn't change it. 

“So what?” He said instead. “I can spend my time however I choose.”

He had delivered it with a blunt, argumentative tone but Tammy and Harry both went a little doe-eyed at him over the implication that Albert gladly chose to spend all of his time with Harry. Diane did not care to be doe-eyed. He folded his arms to counteract the softness suddenly attributed to him, adding some sharp edges and barriers but it didn't seem to work. 

“You better get on with this gift or Harry might burst a blood vessel.”

Harry glanced expectantly between Tammy and Diane. Tammy put a hand on his arm. 

“Let's go see him then shall we?”

“ _Him_?” Harry looked sharply at Albert, big grin on his face, and they all went into the living room to find the carrier. 

It was on the couch and grey fluff was visible, pressed against the grid door. Albert groaned. 

“You did this to make my life hell didn't you? That fur - _grey_ fur - is going to be murder on soft furnishings and all of our clothes…”

He was ignored and Harry was on the floor, making soft, reassuring noises as he opened the door. He sat back, giving the animal space to feel safe and come out. It didn't take long. Harry gasped and Albert knew it had looked at him. 

“Albert!” Harry breathed, turning to look at him and Albert got a clear view. A Persian cat. 

Harry turned back to offer his hand for the cat to sniff. It did so, cautiously, and Harry petted it. He beamed at the room with his achievement. 

“Thank you.”

“A gift from the Taskforce,” Tammy smiled. 

“It's called Harbert,” Diane said. 

“Called what?” Albert said, knowing there was some kind of angle. 

“Well, he has beautiful hair…” Tammy supplied looking at Harry. 

“But a sour face,” Diane concluded, pointing at Albert. “You're proving my point.”

“That's the worst name I've ever heard.”

“Oh, it's so nice,” Harry sighed, completely counteracting Albert's statement. “Both of us…”

It didn't seem to mind Harry picking it up. He held it towards Albert so he could see it better. It looked like it had been hit in the face with a shovel and was most displeased about it. Harry still probably thought it was adorable and Albert thought perhaps he should reconsider all of the times Harry had complimented him on his appearance if his sense of aesthetic was so off-kilter. 

“Touch him,” Harry said, pushing the cat closer. 

Albert petted it's head. It _was_ soft. 

“I'm not brushing it. And you have to do that outside.”

Harry grinned at him and set the cat down. 

“We brought cat food but thought you'd want to get the rest,” Tammy said. 

“He’s perfect!” Harry said, grinning at Albert who knew he was thinking ‘ _purr_ fect’. Albert rolled his eyes. 

Tammy passed Harry a bag. 

“It's just what he was already being fed. Anti-hairball stuff is recommended.”

“Great,” Albert muttered. 

“And there's a litter tray and some litter because they said you have to keep him in for a few days.”

“Yeah, he has to settle and realise it's his home or he might wander off,” Harry said. 

“So that should be all you need for now.”

“It sure sounds like it,” Harry grinned. 

“It was worth the cat crying all the way here just to see your face,” Diane said. 

Harry hugged her and made a gesture with his arm to encourage Tammy over so he could hug her too. She was there immediately. Albert watched the three of them. Harry didn't want to let anyone go anymore. Diane looked at him from over Harry's shoulder. 

“Don't be moody. You can get in on this too or don't you like sharing?”

Harry laughed and let go. 

“You know Albert.”

“Hey! I'm capable of sharing,” Albert grumbled. 

“Yeah. Over-sharing with Harry I imagine. You can keep that to yourselves.”

Harry did one his awful, intentionally obvious open-mouthed winks at him. Albert huffed. 

\-----

Harry excused himself to shut some of the doors, to contain the cat in a smaller area to not overwhelm him - half of the ground floor was available to him. Harry began to set up where the cat items would go. The litter tray was under the breakfast bar, at the end out of the way for some degree of privacy. Albert would still probably complain it was in the kitchen. He then set up the food and water against the wall in the bowls Tammy had also brought with her. 

He heard an inquisitive chirrup and turned to see the sound of food had summoned Harbert. His heart may have skipped a beat at the noise. 

“Hey, it's okay,” Harry murmured softly, “it's all yours.”

He stepped back and allowed the cat the creep closer. He decided it was safe enough to eat and Harry was transfixed watching him. He jolted back to attention when he remembered he had guests. He made them all coffee to make up for it. 

“Sorry-” he began as he returned to the others, a mug in each hand. One was from the Sheriff’s Department and the other had a picture of a hedgehog. 

“We know, you were distracted by the cat,” Albert said and Harry gave him a sheepish smile. 

He handed the drinks to Diane and Tammy and went back to fetch the others (the _#1 Bookhouse Boy_ and #1 Bookhouse Boyfriend mugs). 

“Well I think he'll be real happy here.”

“Of course he will,” Tammy smiled. “It's such a lovely place.”

\-----

Albert took Harry to Seattle so he could buy pet supplies for Harbert at the pet store they used to go to in the city. It was big enough to have anything Harry could want and Albert imagined they'd spend a few hours in there with Harry changing his mind over bedding and collars. Collars for the cat. 

Harry was practically buzzing with excitement on the drive there. He kept going through the list he'd written up and adding more to it. 

“This cat is going to have more possessions than us and, if I know cats, he won't appreciate any of it.”

“C’mon Albert. We've gotta make him feel at home.”

“He's already plenty at home, stealing all my seats… hair everywhere…”

Albert had taken up his old habit of brushing everything down to be hair-free. He had done so when they were first together, arriving at Harry's armed with lint rollers to reduce the animal hair to a more bearable level. It kept him occupied if Harry was at work too. The cats had always taken great pleasure in sleeping on areas he had just de-haired. 

He eased up about it slightly as time wore on and by the time he had a dog in his apartment it wasn't such an issue. Then again, Harry had always kept the apartment cleaner than he had his own home. A combination of the fact he had more time and more care for it and the knowledge someone else lived there (and that someone was Albert, who appreciated cleanliness, and that it was his home in the first place). 

It had been so long since he had to deal with any animal fur and there was so _much_ of it - Albert had reverted right back to his old ways. He would invest in lint rollers. As many as he could get. 

\-----

Harry couldn't help but look at the animals first. Leaning over a pen of bunnies, watching them lope around, twitching their little noses. Albert leaned beside him and sighed. Harry passed him the list. 

“You can start if you like.”

Albert pushed Harry's offer away.

“I came here with the knowledge it would probably take you all day. Enjoy it.” Harry beamed at him and Albert looked away before shifting his gaze back with a smile of his own. “But we're not buying another pet today.”

“Not _today_ ,” Harry caught on immediately, grin still in place. 

“We're not going to use a stable to keep a cat, no matter how much I'd like it to be relegated there.”

“I know you like him,” Harry said, moving on to small rodents. “He isn't demanding and he doesn't make much noise.”

“Yeah, so he can run up behind me undetected…”

“I saw you try and feed him tofu.”

“I was messing with him.” Harry only looked at him and smiled, unconvinced. “I _was_ ,” Albert muttered. 

“Albert! Look at them sleeping together,” Harry pointed to rats all bundled up together, lying every which way, sound asleep. 

Albert took a picture for him on his phone. Harry always forgot he had the ability to do so - he forgot where his phone was most of the time. He only had one due to Albert's insistence. All the ones he had owned were Albert's old ones and Albert still got frustrated when Harry wouldn't trade up when Albert replaced his, offering him the redundant one. Although Harry did appreciate he could send Albert things all the time (much to Albert's exasperation), he still sometimes missed his old Nokia. He wasn't sure he'd ever really understand what to do with his smartphone.

It buzzed in his pocket, reminding him where it was, and Harry took it out to look at the picture Albert had sent. He smiled. 

“Thanks.”

“Now leave them in peace, you've still got birds and reptiles to get through.”

Once Harry had completed his circuit (taking a few pictures of his own after Albert had located the camera app for him) and petted a few customers dogs, he set to tackling his list. He started with the most important items first. The collar. Albert insisted it needed a bell because he was already tripping over him and he didn't want any dead birds on the doorstep. Harry had narrowed it down to the four he was currently frowning at. Two of them were plaid. 

“You won't see it under all the fur anyway,” Albert said. 

Harry chose a plaid one. Albert couldn't complain. He then got a tag engraved with ‘ _HARBERT_ ’ on the front and their address on the back. His microchip had already been sorted out but Harry thought it was best to be safe, he didn't know how far Harbert was likely to wander and he wanted it to be obvious he had an owner. 

A scratch post was next - the reason they were here so soon. Albert had caught him clawing the side of the couch. Harry was sure Albert's reaction had scared him into never doing it again but he needed something before he found somewhere else to claw at. Albert deterred him from the bigger ones with multiple platforms so Harry settled for one with a single platform on top of the post and a box at the base to store cat toys. 

Cat toys. Harry took one of each type - he didn't know what Harbert would be interested in. 

“Harry, you're not getting him a basket. He won't use it.”

Harry had to concede to that but took a soft blanket instead. Albert then added what Harry thought must have been all of the lint rollers in the store and that reminded Harry to get the brush and comb. He then delayed in the food isle. 

“We already have food for it.”

“But he should have some variety don't you think?” Harry frowned at the seemingly endless varieties. Albert sighed. 

“Well narrow it down by saying we don't need any more dry food right now. Get some of this stuff,” he said gesturing to the wet food pouches. 

Harry settled on a box and picked up some treats too before finally going to the checkout. As the cashier put everything through she commented on what an unusual name Harbert was. Harry told her it wasn't his choice but that he liked it. Very much. 

\-----

It was raining when they left. Albert was prepared, as always, and deployed his umbrella as they walked to the car. The Seattle weather wasn't surprising but… he glanced at Harry, whose expression was neutral, and frowned. Harry blinked at him. 

“Thanks,” he smiled, looking up at the umbrella but that wasn't the response Albert had wished for. 

Whenever they were out in the rain, alone, Harry would grin at him and begin a rendition of _Singin’ in the Rain_ \- holding onto lampposts if available or dancing along the curb. Albert would sigh in exasperation and grumble that he cared as little for impromptu musical numbers as he did the rain. Harry would laugh. 

But then he stopped doing it. They didn't go out in the rain. Harry didn't go out at all. He only got sicker. Albert couldn't stand the rain after that. Hated it. He was annoyed at Harry and how he used to promise he'd always be there. That he'd never leave. He hated himself most for ever thinking Harry was able to make such a promise. For believing it. 

But here they were, the cloud over Harry's health had passed. Harry always kept his promises. They were here. Together. In the rain. But there was no song. They were approaching a lamppost. Albert reached for it. 

“ _I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feelin'_

_I'm happy again_ ”

Albert excelled in a great many things but singing was not one of them. Harry beamed at him anyway - the only person on the planet who would find Albert's attempts endearing. Harry reached for him and twirled him around as he picked up where Albert left off. Harry jumped away from him, out from the shelter of the umbrella and into the rain, skipping along the curb and skipped his way back. He took the umbrella from Albert, twirling it in his hand, water arcing into the air. He passed it back with a kiss. 

“I love you Gene Kelly,” Harry murmured. 

Albert snorted. He surveyed the water clinging to Harry's hair and pulled his scarf tighter. 

“You'll get pneumonia…”

“You started it,” Harry linked his arm in Albert's and they went to the car under the now largely pointless umbrella. 

When they arrived home Albert hurried them inside, telling Harry his purchases could wait and that the cat wouldn't care. Harry still insisted he had to unpack it as the bag was wet and Albert upended it onto the couch. He pulled Harry out of his sodden coat and removed his scarf, hanging them in the hall and removing his own. 

“Get upstairs. Your pants are soaked through,” he called back to Harry. 

He heard him thud his way up and Albert went to join him. Harry was sat on the bed, half undressed. The bottom half. 

“You said you wanted me out of my pants right?” He grinned. 

Albert sighed and pulled his sweater off for him and went to poke around in the wardrobe as Harry undressed further. He grabbed a onesie (the sheep one) and threw it at him and Harry's grin widened. Albert went to hang his clothes to dry as Harry put it on. 

Albert returned with a hot water bottle which he slotted under the duvet at the end of the bed. Harry smiled.

“I think you're exaggerating.”

“I'm not,” Albert grumbled, getting him into bed and tucking him in. 

“I'm still cold…” Albert looked at him, concerned, and Harry hurriedly added: “I think you need to get in here too and warm me up.”

Albert put on his pajama pants and donkey t-shirt (he might as well be comfortable) and did as Harry wished. Harry pulled him close, nuzzling against his neck. He gave a contented sigh and Albert put a hand in his hair. Harry was so soft and warm against him, Albert closed his eyes and saw him dancing in the rain.

“You're such a liar,” Albert grumbled. 

“Mm… you're so good to me,” Harry murmured. “I love you.”

Harry had always kept him informed of this fact fairly regularly but since he came home from the hospital once his treatment had ended he had told him every day. Albert could only respond in one way now:

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for [singin in the rain](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/168378592987/whenever-they-happened-to-be-out-and-it-started) goes to kami  
> more old men in the rain: [[1]](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/168415559857/old-men-in-the-rain) [[2]](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/168596058937/will-these-rain-chibis-ever-end) [[3]](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/168614177407/i-was-told-harry-in-his-raincoat-looks-like-an)
> 
> [albert, harbert and a lint roll](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/169928548472/lint-roll)  
>   
> 
> 
> the donkey t-shirt is a [real thing](https://www.redbubble.com/people/nemimakeit/works/28457733-im-not-stubborn-my-way-is-just-better?body_color=asphalt&p=t-shirt&print_location=front&size=medium&style=mens&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=g.pla+notset&country_code=GB&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI-LymnemU2QIVpLDtCh0d3weDEAQYAiABEgKSXfD_BwE)
> 
> and thanks to any/everyone who has encouraged me thus far, nice comments are now kept in this [beautiful book](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/170621200602/what-have-i-been-doing-well-this-was-my-weekend)


	2. Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3-4 February 2017]

‘The kids’ (as they would forever be referred, no matter how old they got) were expected to arrive within the hour. Harry was very excited and Albert had to admit he was too. They had not been at the wedding, it was nobody's fault (despite Albert being grumpy at them at the time). They did not live close and had lives and careers of their own. The wedding _had_ been fairly short notice but at least they seemed to feel an adequate amount of guilt for not attending. Albert had instructed them to wait until he and Harry had settled into their new home. Perhaps that had been a degree of punishment as well as practicality. 

\-----

“Uncle Harry!” Charlie cried, dropping her bags. “What's this?” She scratched at his beard and Harry chuckled. 

“I think you'll find such facial hair is known as a ‘beard’ and any opinion other than ‘it's perfect’ is not acceptable in this house,” Albert stated. 

Charlie laughed as she hugged Harry and Fred embraced Albert and slapped him on the back in a typical Truman maneuver. They switched places and gave their embraces again. Charlie looked back to Harry. 

“Well I _do_ think it's perfect so you have nothing to worry about.”

Fred nodded his assent as he studied it. 

“Good,” Albert said. “Get your stuff away. You have to share the spare room unless you can't stand each other. One of you can always take the couch.”

“We can share. No bickering,” Fred promised. 

As they were shown to the spare bedroom on the ground floor Albert noticed them looking at Harry intently. 

“Uncle Harry…” Charlie began and he turned to look at her. “You look so well…”

“Real good,” Fred supplied. 

There was and awkward moment with the three of them staring at each other before they both embraced him. Harry wrapped his arms around them and smiled. 

“I'm sorry…” Fred murmured and his sister echoed him. “I'm so sorry I couldn't be there…”

“We love you…”

“It's alright. It was perfect. You only have to be sorry at yourselves for missing out.”

Fred cast a guilty look at Albert to say he knew that wasn't true. 

“We _are_ sorry for not being able to get to the wedding but… for everything else too. We should have been there-”

Harry put a hand over Charlie’s mouth. Albert knew he didn't want to talk about it, not because of them, only because he did not want to dwell on his period of illness. 

“That's what he was there for,” Harry said pointing to Albert who gave a sage nod. 

They looked at him, tears in their eyes, and he was swarmed upon too, hiding their snuffling faces against him. Harry joined in, still smiling, and Albert sighed at the muffled ‘thank yous’. 

“Go on and unpack,” he said gruffly, ruffling both curly heads. They hugged him tighter before releasing him and disappearing into the spare room. 

“There's a cat on the bed!” He heard Charlie yell. “It's so cute!”

“You've gotta see the hedgehog yet!” Harry called. 

Albert sighed again. 

\-----

It was still difficult not to think of Scott, that he should be here too. Albert knew Harry drew some kind of horrible parallel between himself and his youngest nephew’s demise. At a loss of purpose he went to war at 19, thinking he would find something there like most of the men in his family, but returned at 23 with some scrapes and considerable mental scarring. No one knew quite how much. He wasn't back for long, his conscience became overwhelming in the light of regular society. He went a good distance across the border before he pulled the trigger. Albert was certain that was to save any of his friends and relations having to deal with his corpse. 

When they received the news Harry had fixated on his own plan of his youth to go across the border to escape enlisting in the Vietnam War. That it might have been him. His fate if he went. Frank has fixated on his father and how he had the sense to secure Harry into not joining because he could see it wasn't right for him, how he couldn't do the same for his own kid. How he didn't know even though he was so much like Harry. Frank had only let Scott make his own decision. That's where he was different from his uncle - Harry had never _wanted_ to go to war. 

Albert still remembered before he joined up there had been discussion about it. Albert was always very vocal on such topics and everyone agreed it was a mess of a conflict. Scott had been quiet - not unusual - but glared at Albert and told him flatly that nothing would change unless someone was prepared to _do_ something. 

_“It's not like you ever would.”_

A jibe at Albert's ‘ineffectual’ pacifism and he up and left the room. Harry barked at him and followed him out. 

He had called Albert the next day to apologise. Albert explained that was the exact mentality that made him join the FBI - the hope of changing something from the inside. Scott asked him softly if he thought it was possible in this. Albert told him truthfully that it was always possible but he believed it to be unlikely in this situation. He joined anyway. Trumans were nothing but hopeful. 

Fred had stayed with them a few months after his brother’s death seeking help and feeling guilty he could not go to his own parents for it. Both remaining children had to distance themselves from their home to keep their sanity as Doris’ mood and behaviour took wild turns. Unfortunately this meant they had to distance themselves from Frank too as he was prepared to support her, surely to the detriment of his own wellbeing. So Fred had gone to them when he was prepared to admit he had a drinking problem. It had taken being removed from duty and his relationship with his girlfriend dissolving for him to confess to it. 

There wasn't much room in the apartment, he had to sleep on the couch, and Albert would not have him descend into self pity. He had to make himself useful. He cooked and cleaned and shopped for groceries. Of course Harry was the best asset he had to help him through, having experienced a similar problem himself. When he got a handle on it he transferred to a different state, stuck to desk duty and began to gravitate to victim support work. Since then he'd done various courses and streamlined his career in that direction. 

Then there was Charlie who studied law and stopped going by ‘Charlotte’ when she was out of school. Her education took her away from home and she stayed away for a career with a charity to help the disadvantaged with their legal problems and involved herself in various programs to stop people slipping into criminality. 

Albert and Harry were proud of them both. They _had_ rushed to see Harry when they heard of his diagnosis. Frank had told them, he was the only person Harry had informed. Harry insisted they visit when he was at home (not the hospital), put the wig on his head and acted like nothing was wrong. It had been painful to witness. He was exhausted when they left and Albert declined any further offers to visit. Harry needed to rest. 

Now here they all were seated around the dining table (providing a plentiful spread of food - this was the Truman family after all). Charlie looked up, serious frown on her face. 

“I've been thinking… Last year. Since… since you got sick. It put things in perspective. I've thought about it and made some plans…”

“Charlie, stop being vague,” Albert said but his tone was soft. 

“Family was always the most important thing to me. I think maybe I lost sight of that, running away from our problems when we really should have stuck together. I'm going to go home. To Twin Peaks. I spoke to mom the other day. She's doing better. I think I can help her now. She wants help. I want to be there for her.”

Harry held her hand. 

“I think that's a very good thing.”

“And y’know… we always played cops when we were kids,” she glanced at her brother. “But I was always told ‘ _sheriffs weren't girls_ ’,” the look became a glare, she turned back. “It always seemed so important that we had a family of sheriffs. Such a special thing. It was always my dream… to join the list. I'm going to help dad out at the station.”

Harry beamed. 

“I'll come around more often too. I have more flexibility now in this job,” Fred told them. 

Albert held Harry's hand because it looked like he was in danger of crying. 

\-----

“Hey, do you guys want to help me with something?” Harry asked as they sat around empty plates. 

“Sure!” They said in unison. 

“Winter’s nearly over. I think we should make up some birdhouses.”

Fred and Charlie looked at each other with matching grins and looked back to Harry. 

“I've not done anything like that in such a long time…” Fred smiled, probably reminiscing about the last time he did. 

“Yeah! It's gonna be good. Can we do it tomorrow?” Charlie asked. 

Harry observed the expectation on their faces - exactly how they had been as children - and he laughed. There were plenty of trees and plenty of birds, the more they made the better. 

“We can start whenever you like.”

“I'm not having an arboreal city in our yard,” Albert said. 

“Aw, c’mon Uncle, you don't wanna make one too?” Fred asked, fighting a smile. 

“Nah,” Charlie jumped in before Albert could say anything. “He likes to play nurse for all the blisters, splinters and bashed thumbs.”

“I'm a _doctor_. And you shouldn't wield a hammer if you're incapable of using it properly. Any injury you sustain is your own fault and I won't help you.”

Harry smiled at him and the kids did too. They all knew better. 

“What about this hedgehog then?” Fred asked. 

“I'll show you,” Harry said, big grin on his face as he stood. 

“Guess I'm doing the dishes,” Albert muttered. 

The kids looked like they were going to protest but Harry knew he was antagonising them. 

“Yep!” He said brightly, kissing Albert's forehead. “Thanks.”

Harry retrieved Rosie from her cage and passed her to Charlie to hold. She cooed at her before passing her along to her brother. When she got restless they sat on the floor and supervised her scurrying around and exploring, fishing her out when she started to crawl under the couch which she gravitated to more often the more she was refused access.

“Stubborn like a Rosenfield, huh?” Fred smiled, picking her up again.

She settled down once she decided she wanted to burrow into Harry’s sweater and sleep (also similar to her namesake, Harry thought with a smile).

“You should get married again. Third time’s the charm right?” Charlie said.

It sounded like Albert almost spat his drink from where he had just positioned himself on the couch.

“Don’t give him any ideas.”

“But we’ve missed _both_. And the first one wasn’t our fault.”

“It was important you concentrated on school before Summer break,” Albert reminded her. Charlie had been set to move to Twin Peaks High and despite it being Fred’s final school year he was confident changing school wouldn’t affect his grades. He wanted to be with his family. “And I think you can appreciate now that: A. it wasn’t a ‘real’ wedding, just an exchange of rings and B. we wanted to be alone after and not entertaining family members.”

“And it was a spur-of-the-moment decision.” 

“Hey, I thought about it,” Albert huffed in offence.

“I think it’s real romantic,” Charlie grinned and Albert grumbled as he looked away. Harry took that as a cue to join him on the couch and get closer.

\-----

As the evening grew late Harry received more hugs to wish him goodnight and Charlie dragged Albert into it too. Once Fred and Charlie had gone to their room, Albert began switching off the lights. Harry petted Harbert on the couch as he waited. Albert returned, offering his hand for Harry to get up. Harry took it and kissed him once he stood. 

“Albert,” Harry whispered. “How can everything be so perfect?” He wondered if he somehow _had_ died. It seemed the only explanation for so many wonderful things to happen to him. A wedding. A retired husband. A house. A family. 

“Because you deserve it,” Albert said simply and kissed him. 

“ _Albert_ -”

He didn't understand why he couldn't process it. Why were too many _good_ things a problem? Albert shushed him, hands in his hair. 

“It's just overwhelming. It's understandable. You've had a lot to take in today.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on, let's go upstairs.”

Once the bedroom door was closed Albert kissed him deep and slow. That was definitely real and the way his heart was pumping he was definitely alive. Albert removed Harry's sweater and shirt and Harry sighed at the hands against his skin. When Albert's chest was bare too Harry held them together. Albert's body was so familiar, the way he felt against him. Harry knew every single part of him and what would happen if he touched any of those parts (especially the areas he was most sensitive, Harry knew those _very_ well). Age had changed him, changed them both, but Harry loved everything just the same. The shift in his metabolism had altered him but Harry liked the added softness. He held him tighter and Albert sighed. Yep. Harry liked him soft. 

They undressed the rest of the way and got on the bed, Albert kissing up his neck and hands smoothing over his body. Harry whimpered a little, his emotions were still high, but Albert was taking care of him. He always took care of him. He was very good at it and Harry was eternally grateful. 

“... Thank you…” Harry sighed. 

“I've not done anything yet,” Albert murmured against his shoulder. 

“You've given me all of this…” Harry made a sweeping gesture at the ceiling with one arm. “You've given me my life… All these years… Albert… What a life it's been…”

“And what a life we'll have here, hm?” Albert said softly, wiping Harry's tear away with his thumb. “It works both ways. You've given me everything too. Thank _you_ ,” he said with a kiss. 

“ _I love you_.”

Albert looked at him, hands either side of Harry's face. 

“And I've felt it each and every day for almost 27 years. I love you too Harry.”

Harry pulled him close and Albert continued to kiss him as Harry whispered that he loved him a few more times. Albert's hand stroked up his thigh and Harry gasped, writhing against the sheets. 

“Albert… the children…” Harry murmured in a moment of clarity. Albert snorted. 

“They haven't been children for 20 years. We have a fair distance between our rooms, the only thing is _you_ keeping quiet.”

“I can't promise anything. You'll just have to keep kissing me to muffle the sound.”

Albert grinned and did as requested. Harry rolled his hips and moaned as their cocks rubbed together. He basked in Albert's affection for a while longer before he reversed their positions. He lifted Albert's hips slightly to tease his ass and received a shuddering moan. Albert arched his back but simultaneously attempted to reach up to kiss him. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Albert flopped back down and he flinched, hissing through his teeth. His whole body was rigid. Harry moved up to him.

“Albert? Albert what's wrong?”

Albert only grunted, eyes squeezed shut. Harry's hands were shaking as he tried to stroke his chest in reassurance. 

“Can you move?” No useful response. “Do I need to call an ambulance?” Harry went to jump up and find a phone but Albert grabbed his arm. 

“Don't fuckin’... Don't you fucking dare.”

Harry sighed in relief and sat back down. 

“Should I move you? Is it your back?”

“The floor.”

Harry helped him down, lying him on his front as Albert wished. Harry supposed it took the pressure off his back. There was a knock at the door. 

“Uncle? Is everything okay?”

“Hold on!” Harry called out. “Don't come in!” He turned back to Albert. “What do you need?”

“Anti… Inflammatories. Ice.”

Harry pulled his pants on and opened the door just enough that he could step outside and close it again. Two concerned faces frowned at him. 

“We came to the agreement that was definitely not sex noises,” Charlie said. 

“Uh… no.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’ll be alright. Just need to get some painkillers and an ice pack. Go back to bed.” They didn't look convinced, they must have seen his worry. “Really it's fine. I'll see you in the morning.”

He fetched what he needed as fast as he could and returned to the bedroom. He knelt beside Albert. 

“You have to move to take your pills,” Harry said gently. 

Albert grunted and Harry helped him sit up. He passed him the water and tablets as he wrapped the ice pack in a tea towel and held it to Albert's back. Albert flinched. He laid back down with another grunt. 

“I'll stay here ‘til the drugs kick in. The floor is fucking cold though.”

Harry pulled the duvet off the bed, laid it over him and got down on the floor under it too. Harry stroked the side of Albert's face. 

“Hm, it's pretty uncomfortable.”

“Duvet doesn’t stop the floor being cold…”

“The longer you lie on it the warmer it will be.”

Albert grunted and Harry ran his hand across the top of his back and kissed his shoulder. He continued with gentle, soothing caresses until Albert was ready to attempt to get into bed again where they both struggled to sleep. Harry due to worry and Albert due to discomfort and being unable to lie in his usual position. 

\-----

Harry woke to the smell of cooking but Albert was still beside him. Thankfully he was asleep and Harry did not want to wake him. He remained next to him until the smell of food won him over. He managed to leave the bed without Albert stirring (he really must have been exhausted) and crept across to the bathroom with his clothes. Once dressed he went downstairs to investigate.

“Mornin’!” Fred greeted from the stove.

“I hope you don’t mind us going through your cupboards to make pancakes,” Charlie said with a kiss to his cheek.

“For pancakes? You can do anything you like if you’re making pancakes.”

“It sure took you long enough to get here considering,” Fred put a plate on the table. “Sit. Tuck in. Is Albert alright?”

Harry had to wait to finish eating what he had already put in his mouth.

“He’s not woken up yet but it’s good he was able to sleep.” Harry noticed cushions arranged on Albert’s chair in preparation.

“Who’s not up?” A terse voice said from the doorway.

“Albert!” Harry declared and the three of them overlapped each other asking about his health.

Albert said nothing as he made his way to join Harry at the table, movement tense and stiff. He didn’t respond to the cushions but didn’t remove them as he sat down. He sighed.

“I'm uncomfortable as fuck,” Albert grunted. “Aside from that and occasional shooting pain I'm absolutely fine…”

Harry leaned over to grant him a sympathetic kiss and Charlie provided him painkillers and water. 

“Do you still need ice?” She asked. 

“Yeah…”

Charlie went to the freezer and returned with an ice pack wrapped in a tea towel that had hens on it. Albert took it from her, put it under his shirt and leaned back to keep it there. 

“What is your opinion of pancakes today Albert?” Fred asked. 

“Something I'm willing to suffer for sustenance.”

“If I add fruit it will make you feel better about it.”

Albert only grunted. Soon enough everyone had a plateful and they all sat at the table together. Charlie broke the silence that descended with their eating. 

“It's good to know you're still keeping active but maybe you need to warm up first,” she could barely finish her sentence before she started laughing. 

Fred desperately tried to keep a straight face but failed when she added ‘ _do some stretches or something_ ’, barking out a loud laugh. 

“Don't mock me in my own home…” Albert grumbled folded his arms and Harry hid his mouth behind his hand. Albert gave him a side-eye and he chuckled. Albert huffed. 

The kids were still in fits of laughter, causing Harbet to come in and add to the cacophony. Albert put a hand to his forehead. Harry held his free hand and kissed his temple. 

“No sympathy around here…” Albert muttered. 

“I'll make it up to you,” Harry whispered. “No strain.”

Harry had only been granted permission for more strenuous activity recently. After his treatment Albert was incredibly cautious and insisted the only positions he should be in during sex were flat on his back or sitting up straight. Now Harry had proven himself to be physically fit and that he had retained his flexibility things had returned to normal. It was his chance to turn it around, to care for Albert. _Gently_. 

\-----

They set up a workbench in the yard. Albert complained it was too cold but wouldn't allow them to do woodwork inside. He made sure Harry was wrapped up warm enough and made himself as comfortable as he was able to on a chair by the window so he could watch them. 

Fred had gone out after breakfast to fetch him a newspaper and he idly flipped through it as Harry made gestures indicating sizes and shapes and what would go where. The news (and all the irritation that came with it) was quickly forgotten. He could watch Harry all day but especially here, in this moment, with his family. Harry looked up at him, wood nails between his lips, and smiled. Albert smiled back, he still had the paper open so he could pretend to look at it. 

Harbert joined him, jumping up on the windowsill to look out at the yard too. He looked over his shoulder at Albert with his perpetually displeased expression. Albert stared him down. 

“I'm not leaning forward to pet you,” he muttered. 

Harbert looked back out of the window as Albert did, watching Trumans in their natural environment, sawing and hammering until Harry held his completed birdhouse up with pride for him to see. Of course he had fashioned roof tiles and a small chimney. Albert got up to go out and see it better. 

The others were finishing up too, neat little houses in different shapes, but there was more cut wood stacked at the side and Albert knew they’d carry on all afternoon. Until the hard work made them hungry. Harry passed him what he’d made and Albert studied it, Harry had begun carving delicate patterns of ivy on the front.

“In line with the property value around here I should think,” Albert said as he handed it back and surveyed the others. Charlie’s had a front porch and Fred’s was a more practical affair that he was carving the shape of a window into.

“I'll brush Harbert later and we'll put his fur inside as an incentive,” Harry decided. 

“Oh yeah, top quality,” Fred nodded. 

“You're going to leave his fur in the yard everyday aren't you?” Albert said, recalling when he had complained about Harry never cleaning his hair brush out when they were first together. Harry had informed him he was ‘saving it’. 

_“What for?”_

_“The birds.” Albert only stared at him in mild disbelief. “They’ll use it to nest with. They sure need something round here.”_

_“But this is something you do… all the time?”_

_“Why waste it if it can be used?”_

Albert hadn't been able to argue against that, so long as the birds appreciated what they were getting. 

“You sure you don’t want a go?” Fred offered.

“It would devalue this development.”

“What are you? The construction site manager?” Charlie grinned.

“I suppose I am. Get back to work.”

“Where’s your hi-vis and your hard hat?”

Harry laughed at the image the statement provided him.

“Albert doesn’t need any help making himself seen or heard.”

“Tch, you can all freeze out here then. The impending offer of a drink is retracted.”

“Hey now,” Harry said putting down his project to walk over to him. “I’ll pay you for it,” he kissed him on the cheek. “Half up front, I think that’s a pretty good deal.”

“Hm.” Albert rested a hand against the side of Harry’s face. “Don’t get too cold though.”

Harry beamed and Albert silently marvelled at how life had got so good.

\-----

That night Albert returned to the bedroom after insisting he didn't need Harry's help to wash and change. He was greeted by the sight of Harry in a downward dog position. He went to lean on the doorframe to watch and regretted the movement, hissing before straightening out again moving over to the bed instead. 

Harry had started yoga when he was on his treatment. Albert had said it was precisely the kind of gentle exercise he needed and Harry took one look at him from his position on the floor and said: ‘ _I've gotta keep flexible or I'll lose it.’_ Despite Albert's sputtering it meant so much more than just the implication that Harry was looking forward to a time he would be in the mood again. He was planning for the future. 

“Join me. It will help.” Harry sat up and looked at him sitting on the bed, arms folded in defiance. “I bet Coop did yoga. Maybe he can give me some tips for your back.”

“I'm not having Coop come in here giving yoga classes.”

Harry laughed. Albert wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him whenever he smiled, whenever saw him. Harry stood and walked over to him and Albert acted on his desire, one hand against his beard, the other in his hair. 

“C’mon,” Harry said, pulling him up. “I'll help you.”

“You'll do no such thing.”

“I'm just gonna massage your back.”

Satisfied with this plan, Albert laid on his front and Harry set to work. He was so gentle and careful, Albert had to tell him to apply more pressure for it to be effective. Once Harry had progressed all the way down his back he got his arms under Albert's shoulders, and lifted as his knee pressed against his back. There was a loud _crack_ and Albert moaned in relief (perhaps a little more than just relief). 

“Better?”

“It's not a cure-all,” Albert said rolling over, “but yeah. Pretty good.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. Perhaps doing yoga wouldn't be so bad if Harry manhandled him into the positions. The yoga wouldn't last long but it was only a warm up and besides, wasn't sex just… active yoga? He would utilise this argument later. Harry kissed across his jaw, stroking his chest. 

“You want to carry on?”

Maybe not later. 

“Show me how many positions you can get me into…”

“ _Albert_. No strain, remember? This is supposed to be easing your pain.”

“The pain’s not so bad if there are distractions.”

“Well, perhaps I’ll give you a distraction or two if you do this for me.”

“You could’ve started already,” Albert said, gesturing to himself. “Do what you like.”

He saw Harry swallow despite his firm stare.

“Albert. Behave.”

“I’m talking about yoga Harry. Don’t blame me for your mind being in the gutter.”

“Oh, I think I can,” Harry said as he lifted Albert’s leg to be at a 90 degree angle to his body. “That is one thing that is always your fault.” He gently pushed forward a little, then further. “Is that okay?”

“I think this is better,” Albert said, bending his knee at Harry’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“And what’s this position called then?”

“Ah, well it’s just the first part of,” Albert got his other leg over Harry’s hip, “the _Boundary Cross_. If a yoga instructor gets you to do this, don’t. Unless you want to fuck a yoga instructor.”

“And do you?”

“Do I? So long as we’re talking about _you_ being said instructor of course I do. You are in danger of looking like a chakra-counting hippy by the way,” Albert used this as an excuse to run his thumb over Harry’s beard. Harry chuckled.

“And how do you imagine a yoga instructor to fuck you? There’s flexibility involved I would think…”

“Maybe you should _instruct_ me.”

Harry frowned, most likely considering Albert’s back, before slowly leaning forward to kiss him. That _did_ stretch his back in a mildly uncomfortable yet necessary way. 

“You have to breathe,” Harry murmured against his lips. He moved away slightly to relieve the strain and rested a hand on Albert’s chest. “In.... and out....”

Albert obeyed his instruction. Harry was very good at this, his voice was so soothing. He continued his mantra and Albert closed his eyes until Harry pressed his crotch against Albert’s ass as he said ‘in’. Albert groaned, pushing back, but Harry held him still.

“We need to get you into a better position.”

“Yes.”

Harry rolled him over.

“Cat/cow I think.”

“That’s a mood-killing name…” Albert said as he got up on his hands and knees.

“Maybe it’s because of how I’m gonna make you yowl…” Harry murmured in his ear as he leaned over him. 

“But the cow?” Albert asked, trying not to be completely gone as Harry put a hand flat against his stomach.

“Oh, I thought you’d have guessed that one,” Harry cupped Albert’s crotch, stroking his cock through his pants.

“Urgh, _Harry_. Fuck. What the fuck.”

“Arch your back up,” Harry said, tone serious but with that husky quality that came with his arousal, hand pressing against Albert’s stomach. A hand moved to his back and Harry pushed down for Albert to bend to the pressure. They repeated this a few more times before Harry spoke again: “carry on, I’ll be right back.” He used Albert to lean on as he stood. “I mean it, you’ve gotta carry on.”

Albert did as he wished and stopped when Harry returned, in preparation for different and better things. Definitely promising as Harry had entered the room naked. Albert wet his lips as he studied him. He resisted the urge to moan at the fact he already had a condom on and what that promised. Harry settled behind him once more but did not lean over him. He unfastened Albert’s belt, pulled his pants down and kissed his ass making him gasp and flinch. He felt something familiar press against his skin.

“Harry-” Before he could say more Harry moved in with a broad lick and Albert moaned, pushing back, and Harry rubbed his beard against him. “Ah! _AH!_ ”

Just when Harry worked up to gentle probing with his tongue he stopped. Albert groaned from the lazy downward dog position he now found himself in, one side of his face against the floor. Harry got his arms around him to lift him back onto all fours. Albert felt Harry’s cock twitch against him at their contact. He groaned again, pulling at his shirt and undressing as quickly as he could. Harry kissed up his spine and slid slick fingers inside him. Albert’s eyes fluttered as he moaned.

“ _Get in me_ ,” he growled and it was Harry’s turn to moan. Removing his fingers and slowly pushing in, making Albert keen.

“Ah- Albert,” Harry huffed as he moved inside him.

He moved slowly, to avoid jarring him too much, but Albert desperately pushed back against him. Harry reached around instead to grasp his cock and Albert _really_ didn’t need the cow metaphor to come back into his mind but it was wiped away by the noise Harry made as Albert tensed around him. Harry did increase his pace then, never able to control his own urgency, and Albert came with a yell. Harry followed not long after, gasping Albert’s name.

Harry lazily kissed his back before pulling out and Albert flopped to the floor with a satisfied sigh. He rolled over and Harry nuzzled against his neck, making Albert’s fingers weave into his hair. They moved to clean up and climb into bed where Harry could wrap around him completely. Albert was glad there hadn’t been any interruptions from concerned guests and hoped they had brought headphones with them.

“How do you rate me as a yoga instructor then?”

“I’d come every week,” Albert said with a smirk.


	3. A House, A Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like kami's trufield art? (you should). Here is some [important news](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/170996239762/superkamiokande-here-it-is-sugar-spice-my)
> 
> [10, 11, 16, 25 March 2017]

Harry had been paying his phone far more attention than usual. He would quickly stash it back it his pocket when Albert entered a room or turned to him. Now he was casting distracted glances at the phone that was lying face down on the arm of the couch as Albert was speaking to to him.

“... and please, do enlighten me as to what is so riveting in the land of the Internet.”

Harry quickly looked back at him. 

“I'm not even looking at it. I'm listening.”

“What was the last thing I said?”

“Uh…” Harry frowned. He would never intentionally ignore him, he probably hadn't realised his mind had wandered. 

Albert sighed. 

“Just tell me what's been distracting you lately.”

“There's just… a horse. In the area.”

“A horse.”

“... For sale.”

“In the area,” Albert parroted, fighting a smile. 

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you being so surreptitious about it? One of the reasons I suggested this place was for you to _have_ a horse.”

“It's an expensive thing to keep…”

“ _Harry_ ,” Albert sighed in exasperation, pulling Harry to lie against him. 

They hadn't had to have one of these conversations in many years. It had been difficult for Harry when he first moved in to adjust to Albert being the sole breadwinner. As far as Albert was concerned, any money he earned was _theirs_. Harry had some money of his own but it wouldn't be enough to last him the rest of his life, living as comfortably as Albert wanted him to. 

“I wouldn't suggest it if we couldn't afford it. There's no way we'd get more than one but I assure you, one is just fine.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiled at him. 

“Show me the damn horse.”

Harry sat up again to retrieve the phone, pulled his glasses from his pocket and found the page he had been looking at as he settled back against Albert.

“Look. Isn’t she pretty?”

Albert couldn’t disagree. A beautiful grey horse speckled with white, long flowing mane. He ran his fingers through Harry’s own grey locks.

“Got to have a pretty horse for a pretty man.”

Harry snorted and looked up at him.

“But why are they getting rid of it?”

“A change of circumstances. Lots of people have taken an interest but they want her to go to a good home.”

“Why have you been sitting on this so long if you’re going to miss your chance? Message them, right now, and arrange something.”

Harry beamed, leaning up to kiss him, before Albert had to watch the painstaking process of Harry’s one-finger texting. They would look good together, Albert thought, Harry and the horse. He looked forward to seeing him ride.

\-----

Thankfully Harry had received a reply within the hour - Albert became unable to distract him from the anxiety of waiting. The owner would visit the next day to deem them appropriate, then they would go to to see the horse and, if all went to plan, they would have said horse in their yard by the end of the coming week. 

Harry did not want to jinx it. He didn't allow himself to think that far ahead. Albert insisted he shouldn't worry about it. Then Harry started to worry what Albert would do if they weren't considered appropriate. What lengths he would go to the secure what Harry wanted. 

Albert was on his best behaviour when their visitor arrived. He hardly said two words but made drinks and shadowed them as Harry spoke. It didn't take long, apparently there was no contest. They were more than appropriate - they were perfect. Albert looked decidedly smug. They went to visit the horse. 

She was even more beautiful in life. Harry clicked his tongue at her and petted her neck. He beamed at Albert who took a photo with the Polaroid he'd brought along for the occasion. He'd always taken exceptional care of it - the first gift Harry had ever given him. There had been some repairs but it was largely the same camera. When Charlie had accused him of being ‘hipsterish’ he had huffed a said it was only for consistency of their photo albums. 

Harry was encouraged to ride and he did not hesitate, opening the gate and waiting for a few impatient moments as she was saddled up. He climbed up and set into a trot. It had been years since he'd ridden but it was like he'd never stopped. He saw Albert leaning on the fence, tracking his every move. Harry winked at him and laughed. He closed his eyes and basked in the knowledge that he would be able to do this every day if he wished. He trotted over to Albert. 

“Do you think I could ride her all the way home?”

“You know everyone needs a few days of prep and I'm not having you go out on the road.”

“Spoilsport,” Harry said, still smiling. 

“You failed to mention the _name_ of your latest four-legged friend. Tell me you're changing it.”

“Sugar Sparkle? What's wrong with that?” Harry laughed again. 

\-----

When they were back home Harry gave him grateful kisses and Albert smiled against his lips. Harry had taken it upon himself to demonstrate every part of practical horse ownership. He picked it's hooves (Albert was anxious about Harry getting kicked in the head), groomed it and even cleaned the damn stable. 

Albert had been so preoccupied with the aesthetic he hadn't given much thought to the real physical danger of equestrian activities. Thankfully the horse had a relaxed temperament and there would be no need for it to be taken anywhere beyond their home. He would need to have a discussion with Harry about safety measures but not now. He didn't want to ruin the moment. 

Albert left Harry in the kitchen and went to the bathroom. Harry got his wish of a large shower but they had a separate comfortable corner bath too. Albert wanted to provide Harry with _every_ comfort. Harry walked in as he leaned over it, swilling the water to get an even temperature and make it foam up better. 

“I can watch it,” Harry offered, coming to stand beside him. 

“It's for you. You smell like a stable.”

“Will you join me?” Harry nudged his head against him. 

“If you like,” Albert said, keeping his voice even. Harry grinned. 

“It smells real good,” Harry said as he leaned over it. 

“Maybe I brought some things for you…”

Harry turned to him. 

“You did?”

“You'll find out soon enough.”

He could feel Harry's anticipation as he remained beside him watching the bath fill. As soon as Albert reached to turn the water off, Harry was undressing. He climbed in, sighing as he settled into the warmth, and watched Albert as he joined him. As soon as he was in Harry was pulling him close, his hands trailing water across his back. Albert sighed, kissing him as Harry leaned back once more. 

Albert separated from him to reach over to the edge and retrieve the soap. He held Harry's arm and rubbed it over his skin before massaging it in with his hands. Harry held the soap for him and sniffed it. Honey, delicate and sweet, but that wasn't the reason Albert brought it. He took it back from Harry to rub it over his other arm, his chest, his neck. It left a smooth, thick coating on the skin. Harry sighed, rubbing into Albert's skin too. 

“It feels good… so good…”

Harry was very sensitive to touch and texture in intimate situations. His whole body crying out for gentle attentions. Albert would always answer that call. Albert held him still when he ran the soap under his foot and told him to stand to make sure he covered him completely - with the omission of two important areas. Harry sat back down, holding Albert against him, soft, smooth skin sliding against each other, and moaned into his mouth. 

“Do you want to wait for me to wash your hair first?”

Harry nodded, kissing him again. He obediently tilted himself back, holding his hair under the water and Albert ran his hands through it as it flowed through his fingers. Harry sat up and Albert pushed his hair back so the water didn't run down his face. He massaged the shampoo in and did so for his beard too. Harry laughed. Albert sat back and looked at him, hair transformed to foam, and laughed too. Harry rubbed some into Albert's rapidly diminishing hair and received and unimpressed look. He pushed Harry back to rinse it off and when Harry came back up he kissed him. Albert smoothed conditioner in too (beard included) and once he'd finished Harry closed the distance, pulling Albert to get on his lap. Albert moved closer but didn’t oblige completely, Harry snuffled at Albert's neck. 

“You feel so good…” he murmured, kissing from his neck to his shoulder. 

“One question before we continue,” Albert said softly.

“Hm?”

“Do you want me...” Albert said, running a hand up the outside of Harry's thigh, “to shave this?”

“Yes,” Harry gasped. 

It had been odd when Albert had undressed him, many years ago, to find Harry had shaved his thighs. The rest of him, including the lower leg, just as hairy as always. 

_“Have you… shaved your thighs?”_

_“No one's gonna see… and I thought… it would feel good.”_

It did apparently feel _very_ good. Albert hadn't thought Harry could get even _more_ affected by him touching his thighs. He was always full of surprises. But Harry hadn't shaved anything since the loss of his hair, all he did was trim to keep things neat. Albert picked up the razor, made Harry's skin smooth with the soap, and began shaving. Harry watched him intently, trying to keep still, and once Albert had finished he massaged the soap in. Harry's moans echoed off the tiles. 

“Ah- Albert…” he sighed, lifting his leg more. 

“Mm, saving the best for last…”

“Yeah… Oh yeah… Albert…”

“Don't lean back so far that your head goes under though.”

Albert put Harry's leg back in the water once he was done and ran his hands up both. Harry writhed, sighing and moaning. Albert stroked in a slow rhythm. 

“Albert. Albert! Come closer. Closer-” Albert did so and Harry kissed him. “On- on my lap-”

Albert did that too, ceasing his attentions for Harry to get as close as possible and rock his hips against him as they kissed. 

“So good… you feel so good…”

“So do you,” Albert breathed. “I'm still saving the best for last you know…” He slicked his hand with soap and ran his fingers up Harry's cock. 

Harry clung to him, thrusting his hips, and Albert kissed his cheek as he wrapped his hand around him. Harry grasped Albert's cock too, other hand on his back, forcing him as close as possible. Skin glided across skin as the water sloshed around them, but all Albert could hear was their combined panting and moaning. 

“Albert! Uh- ah- you're so good- _Albert!_ ”

Albert grunted his response and Harry held him against his chest, smoothing his hands over his back. Harry gave a contented sigh. 

“Will you do this every time I clean out the stable?”

“I'll do anything you like.”

\-----

Sugar was in their yard by the end of the week, as promised. Albert fussed over Harry and wrapped him up before he went out to ride if it was cold. Harry hadn't mentioned anything to Albert yet but he fully intended to get Albert to accompany him occasionally. Harry knew he wouldn't take much convincing. Not anymore. 

They settled into a comfortable routine. Harry would get up (he'd always been an early riser) feed Harbert and Sugar, bidding them a good morning. He would then return to the house, eat something as the coffee boiled and deliver one mug to Albert. Most mornings Harry getting up woke Albert, no matter how careful he tried to be. It had always been that way (unless Albert was particularly exhausted). He would grumble incoherently and bury himself in the duvet but when Harry returned, climbing back into bed, Albert snuggled against him and warmed him up again. Harry would kiss his head and stroke his back until he was awake enough to sit up and drink, caffeine easing him into full consciousness to meet the day. Albert told him he was making the most of his time, indulging in small pleasures. Harry would let him indulge in whatever he liked, especially if he had direct involvement. 

They would begin their day, Albert would make him a proper breakfast (the snack when he first got up was only to keep his hunger at bay). They would eat together and go out to buy a newspaper. Albert said supporting print news was important - especially now, in the current climate. He would grumble over it when they got home and when it made him too fiery Harry took it away. 

In the afternoon Harry spent time with Sugar, grooming her and taking her out. Sometimes Albert came out to watch him (he always came out if Harry was riding). After cleaning the stable Harry returned to the house and washed. Sometimes Albert helped him with that. Albert would read or be on his laptop on the couch and Harry would attempt the crossword in the paper. Albert helped him there too. Harbert would sit with them. Later, Harry would brush him out on the back step (he didn’t mind it so much anymore now he knew he got rewarded). If he was in a skittish mood Albert would do it. Albert didn’t take any nonsense and would not have Harry scratched at. 

In the evening, after dinner, Harry got Rosie out and let her run around the floor until she wanted to climb up him and sleep in his sweater. He would replenish her food and water when he put her back after she grew restless. Some nights Albert would suggest a movie. Harry never had much time for movies before. There were plenty Albert still had to show him, even now. Harry liked them more than he would have done on his own, having Albert share it with him. He liked that he could curl up with him too.

They would go upstairs before they felt like sleeping (unless one or both of them had got too comfortable on the couch and had fallen asleep, in which case they moved to the bedroom to sleep more comfortably). They would undress each other and Harry would murmur about how much he loved him between kisses. He would hold Albert close and move with him until he couldn’t distinguish the beating of their pulses.

When they did settle down to sleep Harry held Albert close, back against his chest as always. He held Albert’s hand and pressed his fingers against the pulse of his wrist. Albert should not have been surprised that Harry knew about that habit. They would drift into a pleasant and contended slumber, listening to the sound of their breathing in the quiet.

Albert was always with him and if he wasn't he wouldn't be far away. Harry knew where he would be, knew he was safe, knew he was happy. He didn't have to worry and didn't have the fear in the back of his mind that Albert would disappear investigating a case. Life was more perfect than it had ever been. Harry hadn't thought it possible. He didn't think it was possible to be worry-free either but here they were, living a life Harry had never dared to hope for. 

\-----

“Albert…” Harry said as they led Sugar out of her stable, in the manner of an impending request. 

“Yeees?”

“Will you join me?”

Albert gave him a blank stare. 

“I'll make it worth your while…” Harry tried to incentivise it, as if it wouldn't be ‘worth his while’ already. He ran his fingers across the brim of his hat. 

Harry turned away from him to get up on the horse. 

“What are you doing?”

Harry turned back, confusion on his face. 

“You want me on there don't you?”

Harry beamed at him and helped him up first. He got into position behind him and Albert rested his back against his chest. Harry put his arms around him to hold the reins and he kissed his cheek. 

“Come on, I don't imagine the additional weight is comfortable for her,” Albert said, mostly as a reason to get moving and not spend the whole day in their current position. 

Harry clicked his tongue and they trotted around the field. There was still a slight chill in the air that caressed Albert's face, it reminded him of the first time he'd done this. He closed his eyes. There had been snow. Harry was always so warm. 

When he opened his eyes again he almost fell off. He would have done if not for Harry. He cursed. 

“What are you doing here?” He called out. “I haven't seen you in over a month and you just-”

“ _Cooper!_ ” Harry yelled beside Albert's ear. 

He waved to them from his position by the fence as they went over to him. He had a stupid fucking grin on his face. Harry dismounted far quicker than he had any right to be able to do. Albert spoke before Harry could greet him. 

“You're trespassing, Coop.”

“I was concerned. Neither of you were answering the door or any phones and I wouldn't have broken into your home, Albert. I looked around the side and saw you here.”

Cooper seemed very satisfied with himself. Albert thought there were other reasons he would be too busy to answer and was glad Cooper hadn't interrupted them doing anything else. 

Harry reached over the fence to hug him. They didn't see Coop often, not since they moved in. He was busy on the case. He would call them when he could and Harry always exclaimed ‘ _Coop!_ ’ if he answered, like he never expected Cooper to be on the other end (‘ _Albert! It's Cooper!_ ’). Albert felt the same. Sometimes he would look over photos of him from their wedding to reassure himself Cooper continued to exist. That he was here. 

With no commands or direction forthcoming, the horse began to reverse. Albert clung to the reins. 

“Hey! Harry, control your horse.”

Harry chuckled and took the reins from him, getting her to stand still. He tied her to the fence so he could help Albert down. Albert did not look at Cooper as he dismounted. Harry removed Sugar’s tack to let her roam the paddock herself and Albert held the gate open to wait for him. Coop clapped him on the back. 

“It's good to see you Albert,” he said but meant so much more than just the statement itself. Good to see him happy, content. Good to see him making a life. A life with someone. A life with Harry. Good to see him free. 

“It's good to see you too.”

Alive, existing and present. 

Harry put everything in the stable and they all went back to the house. Albert made them drinks and he heard Cooper marvel over the cat. He had involvement of course but had only seen Harbert in photos. 

Harbert was in Albert's seat on the couch. Again. Albert sighed, putting his mug down to pick him up and put him on the floor. To everyone's surprise when Albert sat down Harbert jumped back up, positioning himself on his lap. Harry gasped. 

“I'm certain it's only out of stubbornness and not affection.” Albert didn't push him off though, scratching behind his ears instead. 

Harry beamed and went to retrieve the wedding photos Cooper hadn't had a chance to see. They hadn't seen him between the wedding and moving in, which meant the last time they had seen him all of their possessions had been packed up in boxes. 

“They're wonderful,” Cooper enthused, turning the page. He looked up. “Thank you for allowing me to be part of it.”

“There was no other way for it to be,” Albert said. Coop gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you for bringing me back here.” ‘Here’ being their current reality. 

“I wasn't going to let you get out of it that easy.”

“You've taught me many things in my life Albert and I value your ability to ground me. Perhaps I didn't before. Not as much as I should have.”

“Maybe I'll let that pass. I'm getting soft in my old age. Only if you agree to stay a while though.”

“I would be honoured. As your guest I feel I should repay your hospitality - let's go out.”

“Out?” Harry said, as if he couldn't imagine Cooper existing in the outside world. It was difficult to do. 

“Diane informed me Albert was becoming a hermit-”

“Hey. Leave me in peace in my hermitage.”

“I'll take you to dinner this evening. It's only fair.”

Did Cooper realise their fears? Probably. Perhaps that was the point - for them to all share an ordinary experience. Albert wasn't sure anything Coop was involved in could be described as ordinary. It would do them good. 

“Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you about a hefty bill,” Albert said, looking pointedly at Harry. 

“Hey!”

“Oh no, that's quite alright. In fact I'll insist on ordering the entire dessert menu. Harry isn't the only one here that appreciates fine food Albert.”

“Our opinions of what ‘fine dining’ constitutes varies drastically. Quality doesn't improve as the sugar content rises.”

“I think you're outvoted Albert,” Harry said. “Besides, it just means more for us - right Coop?”

“Exactly right.”

\-----

They were out far longer than Harry had expected. Cooper hadn't been joking about the amount of food he intended to order but they had remained there hours after they'd finished. The staff couldn't exactly turf them out when they had been such good customers. Albert only admitted to being ‘a little lightheaded’ from the complimentary wine. Harry said he didn't need it and Albert ended up drinking his share. Cooper seemed unaffected. 

“I think I'd better turn in for the night,” Cooper said once they arrived home. It was late.

Harry went to find him something to wear to bed and Albert made the mistake of sitting on the couch. 

“Do you just want me to get you a blanket Albert?” Harry laughed when returned. Albert opened his eyes to glare at him. 

“I can hold my drink just fine, you took too long is all.”

“Wait for me upstairs then,” Harry grinned. 

Albert muttered that it was rude to leave their guest alone as he got up. 

“Goodnight!” Cooper said. 

“Night.”

Harry passed Coop some pajamas and Cooper considered him seriously. 

“I'm glad to see you doing so well Harry. Indescribably glad.”

Harry hugged him again. 

“I'm happy you're here,” Harry confessed. 

“And I don't intend to go far. I always quite liked the idea of living somewhere like Twin Peaks one day.”

“I hope that you do.”

“Goodnight Harry, I believe someone is waiting for you.”

Harry smiled. 

When Harry arrived at the bedroom Albert seemed to have decided to remain standing as he waited this time. He looked like he was going to comment about being kept waiting in such a way but Harry kissed him before he could. 

“Are you sure you're not drunk?”

“I'm sure,” Albert said before using his tongue for better things than talking. 

“Muh-ah… Albert…” 

Harry tilted his head back as Albert kissed his neck, running his hands up his back. 

“Sorry to intrude fellas-”

Harry yelped over Albert's curse, rapidly separating himself but Albert refused to let him go. 

“Wuh, uh, what is it Coop?” Harry managed to say. 

“Would you mind if I used your toothpaste?”

“Cooper. Use whatever you fucking want.”

“Thank you Albert,” Cooper nodded as he left the doorway, pulling the door closed once more.

Albert returned to his kisses but Harry was too distracted. He could only think about the last time Cooper told him he wanted to brush his teeth. Albert ceased when Harry stopped responding. 

“I don't… I don't like him brushing his teeth. Albert-” his hands were shaking. He didn't want to go into the bathroom and find him on the floor, blood on his forehead. Broken mirror. Breaking mirrors was unlucky. 

“He's fine Harry. Do you want to supervise him? He won't mind.”

“I don't know…”

“Come on,” Albert held his hand and led him out of the room. “Coop?” He called. 

“Yes Albert?” Came the slightly muffled response. He was fine. He sounded fine. Cooper looked around the edge of the door. “Harry? What's wrong?”

Harry felt foolish. Of course Cooper was capable of brushing his teeth without incident. Harry tried to smile at him but he didn't feel it came out right. 

“I just needed to clarify that you have to use a spare toothbrush,” Albert said evenly. 

“Of course,” Coop said, still looking at Harry. 

“Sorry Coop, gotta check for my own peace of mind,” Albert pulled Harry towards the bathroom and stumbled slightly as Harry pulled back before he went through the doorway. 

Albert looked at him and nodded in a way that said ‘ _it's okay_ ’. Harry squeezed his hand. Albert didn't have to do this. Harry took a breath and stepped inside before Cooper could say anything else. 

The bathroom looked as it always did - everything in place, nothing broken. He glanced at the mirror and saw Cooper’s reflection looking back at him. The real Coop. His friend. Cooper turned to him. He gestured to an empty packet from a spare toothbrush he must have found in the cupboard in answer to Albert's query. 

“To paraphrase, you said I could use what I wanted so I took the liberty of opening this new toothbrush that I found here,” he opened the cupboard and pointed to the second shelf. 

“You feelin’ okay Coop?” Harry ventured. 

“Never better Harry. Never better.” He gave him a smile and a thumbs up and that eased Harry like nothing else. “I'll see you in the morning. You rest easy now.”

Cooper left him with a pat on the arm and Harry sighed in relief. He rested against Albert in a lazy approximation of an embrace and Albert put a hand in his hair. 

“I made you a promise,” Harry murmured after awhile. 

“Oh?”

“That I'd make it up to you. The horse riding.”

“Only if you feel like it. And keep it down I don't want Coop knocking on the door.”

“Me keep it down? I think it's you we'll need to worry about.”

“Quite a promise.”

“I know you like me to ride…” Harry whispered in his ear. 

Perhaps he should rein it in when they had guests in the house. He loved Albert too much and he still relished that he could do everything he wanted to again. He loved him. He needed him. After all they'd been through he never wanted to stop. Cooper wouldn't care if he heard anything anyway. 

“Why the hell are we still talking about it?”

Albert went to leave but Harry held his arm and pointed to the sink. 

“We need to brush our teeth.”

Albert groaned in impatience and Harry laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW bath scene commission](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/175846992287/thanks-to-maxkennedy24-for-my-amazing-commission)


	4. Another Year, Another Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13 May - 7 June 2017]

Harry rolled onto his back to stretch and sighed pleasantly at the glow of the morning sun. He enjoyed waking to birdsong. He closed his eyes to listen and identify what he heard. After a few minutes he sat up but Albert rolled over, putting his arms around him. 

“No.”

“You know I'll come back. I've got to feed the animals,” Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Not today.”

“Albert-”

“I'm doing it,” he grumbled, forcing himself up. “You stay right there.”

Albert pushed him to lie down again and threw on a robe before he left the room. Harry tracked his movement in the silence. He was in the kitchen feeding Harbert, then Harry heard the door open. He imagined Albert in his robe and shoes and smiled. The door opened and closed again. He did not come back upstairs. Harry frowned. Before too long he heard the sizzling of a frying pan. He almost got out of bed before remembering Albert had given him explicit instruction not to. 

Harry sat up when he finally heard Albert coming up the stairs. He entered the room with a stack of pancakes on a plate, coated in syrup just as Harry liked. He was wearing an apron. Only an apron. Harry grinned. 

“Happy birthday,” Albert murmured, before kissing his cheek. 

“I think you should cook like that more often.”

“A robe is not practical to cook in, the sleeves are a fire hazard.”

“Hm…” Harry smirked and leaned up to kiss him. 

Albert sat on the bed and cut into the pancakes but took the section he'd cut in his fingers. Harry shifted closer. 

“Why do you think I still have it on? Things are about to get messy.”

Harry took it from him, humming around his fingers and licking them clean. 

“You shouldn't worry about that. You know I'll clear it all up.”

“I should hope so,” Albert kissed him before making another cut. 

Harry ate as slowly as he could, revelling in the tastes and sensations, but it was still gone too soon. Albert put the plate on the bedside drawers and Harry leaned towards him to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled at the apron string. 

“Don't waste it Albert…” he said, pushing him to lie back and removing the apron. “Maybe I'm still hungry.”

Harry retrieved the plate and ran his fingers in the remaining syrup. He slathered it on Albert's neck. Albert groaned. 

“Ugh, Harry. Only because it's your birthday.”

“Sure…” Harry licked at Albert's neck. Albert groaned in a more pleasant way. 

Harry continued coating Albert and cleaning him just as fast. There wasn't much left for him to use. 

“You know what I'm really craving?”

“Mmn,” Albert shook his head. 

“This,” Harry coated Albert's cock with all that was left. Albert moaned. 

Harry licked up his shaft and he moaned again, gripping his hair tighter. Harry took him in his mouth and made a rumbling groan around him. He tasted so good. 

“Hn- Harry-”

Harry's eager attentions sent Albert over the edge quicker than Harry had expected. He smiled and Albert gasped. He moved back up to kiss him and gave him a smug smile. Albert kissed him again, lazily stroking Harry's cock and Harry sighed into him. 

“Albert…”

“I know.”

Albert released him and Harry laid back, moaning as Albert kissed up his shaft. His eyes fluttered closed as Albert wrapped his lips around him and he tilted his head back. 

“Ah- Albert.”

Albert hummed a response and Harry writhed under him.

“Hm- mn. I love you. Iloveyou Albert. _Albert._ ”

Albert kissed his abdomen and licked his lips as he looked up at him. Harry pulled him close, lying back with him, chest to chest, and nuzzled against his neck. 

“I'm going to take you somewhere later,” Albert said. 

“Somewhere?”

“It's a surprise.”

“When?”

“Whenever you want to go as long as it's in the afternoon. So we can lay here just fine.”

“And shower,” Harry kissed his temple. “And then we'll go.”

“Ugh, you've got syrup all in your beard,” Albert held Harry's chin and surveyed the problem. “I can't believe I have to groom you like some kind of ape due to your lack of culinary etiquette.”

“You still do it though,” Harry grinned. 

“Careful. I'm beginning to reconsider staying in bed.”

“No way,” Harry said, holding him tighter. “We'll lay here. Better than fine.”

Much better than fine, he'd lived to see another year with the promise of many more yet. Albert kissed his forehead. 

\-----

When Harry wanted to leave Albert directed him to the car. On the drive he could see Harry trying to take in the direction they were going, gathering as much information as possible to try and guess their destination. He was still completely clueless. He asked how long the journey would take. Albert wouldn't give him an answer. 

“Albert!” Harry _pointed_ at the approaching sign as if Albert didn't know. 

“You don't want to go in?” Albert teased. 

“Yeah! Albert, are we getting a dog? Are you getting me a dog?”

“Why else would we be here?”

Harry opened the car door before Albert had parked. 

“Listen, as a responsible pet owner you shouldn't feel obliged to take anything home today. It has to be appropriate and compatible. We can always come back.” Even as the words left his mouth Albert knew it was highly unlikely Harry wouldn't fall in love with something instantly. A more likely scenario would be Harry wanting _all_ of them. 

They went inside and Harry gave his specifications: they had lots of outdoor and indoor space and plenty of time too but it had to be cat-friendly. Albert was thankful that would narrow their options. They were led to the appropriate dogs. Harry did not get distracted by anything else. He was surprisingly… neutral. 

“Harry?” Albert asked after they had looked at the third dog, Harry still passive. “Is something wrong?”

“No?” Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

“I thought you'd be acting like your furry friend over here,” Albert said, pointing to a small yapping mess of fur jumping up at the pen door. 

“It's serious business Albert. I'm considering my options.”

He smiled and they moved on. Albert spotted it before Harry did. A blonde collie - unusual enough to draw his attention - one ear up and one ear down, peering nervously at the source of the noise. He knew Harry would be a goner when he saw it. Albert hoped that it liked cats. As fate would have it, it was the next pen they were led to. 

“ _Albert_.” Harry breathed and Albert felt a smug smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “A golden border collie…”

“I think ‘gold’ is overstating it.”

“That's what the colouration is called.”

“Doesn't make it right.”

Albert glanced at the clipboard on the door, specifically the laminated sign that said: _NERVOUS_. Yep. Harry would definitely get this dog. 

Their chaperone explained, as she had done before, that often it was impossible to know the history of a dog but it wasn't any great leap to assume this one had suffered some kind of abuse. She would shy away from sudden movements and hated loud noises. They were told she would need a lot of care and attention. Harry already had his hand on the door.

“That won't be a problem,” Albert said. 

She allowed Harry inside and he sat on the floor by the door and spoke to the dog in an encouraging fashion. Her tail wagged even as she cowered, nervously licking her mouth, desperately seeking the affection offered but too afraid to take it. Harry drummed lightly on the floor in front of him and she lurched forward before taking a quick step back. 

“It's alright,” Harry cooed. “You're a good girl ain'tcha? I know you are.”

Harry slid a treat he had been given across the floor and she snaffled it up before anyone could take it away. She crept closer, sniffing for more, close enough for Harry to offer his hand. She sniffed it. Harry gave her another treat and gently petted her shoulder once she'd eaten it. Her tail wagged and she whined, feet padding on the spot. When Harry spoke again she bounded closer so he could touch her, desperately whining and whimpering when he did. She attempted to lick his beard and Harry's laugh startled her a little, but not enough for her to leave him. Albert wondered if he still had trace amounts of syrup in there. 

“I can see you know what you're doing,” the chaperone said. “She'll do much better out of here. She loves company but other dogs tend to bully her. I have to warn you though - you need to expect some accidents. She'll get better when she's more confident.”

“I'll deal with it,” Harry said quickly, glancing at Albert. 

“I think you've already decided.”

“You've gotta come in too. To see if she likes you.”

Albert made an exaggerated sigh and entered the pen, movement clear and precise, he crouched beside Harry. He extended his hand for her, palm down, clasped in a loose fist. She gave it a cautious sniff. 

“This is Albert.” Harry said, feeding her again. “He lives at the house too.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

“Albert will also be your adoptive dad if you come and live with us,” Harry corrected, grinning at him. Albert grumbled. 

\-----

They took her home that day. Harry Christened her ‘Biscuit’ and Albert asked him if all their animals were to be named after food. Harry countered with how many animals Albert expected them to have. He muttered something about Harry mentioning chickens. 

Biscuit settled well enough into their home and Harry was pleased with her progress. Harbert stayed out of her way. He tolerated her presence and she was too nervous to irritate him. She wouldn't get anywhere near Sugar, she had probably never seen a horse before and didn't know what to make of her at all aside from the fact she was big and therefore scary. Rosie ignored her entirely and Biscuit was very curious, Albert said he expected her to get spiked on the nose soon.

Albert complained that she woke them up in the morning but Harry would feed her with the rest of the animals and return to bed just like before. After that she would be content to lie outside the door and wait for them (Albert insisted on closing it so they weren't disturbed). Once they were up and ready they went for a walk, Albert always accompanied them and Harry loved it. Such a simple thing but so nice. 

\-----

Biscuit barked, Albert groaned and so began another morning in the Truman-Rosenfield household. Harry got up and left him despite Albert's grunts of protest and Albert drifted back to sleep. Soft hair against his skin almost brought him back into full consciousness but not quite. He sighed and pulled himself closer, nuzzling against it. 

He felt the bed dip and Harry chuckled. Albert grumbled, burying himself further. 

“Don't worry I'll save you.”

Save him? From what? He'd rather Harry lie still so he could drift back to sleep. 

“Albert.” Harry couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. 

“Nm.”

“Albert that's not me,” Harry put a hand on his arm and the position wasn't right at all. 

Albert startled awake to Harbert’s unimpressed (and perhaps mildly distressed) face. Albert sputtered at the fur, furiously scrubbing it from himself and Harry laughed. Harbert, in typical cat fashion, refused to move. Harry picked him up and put him on the floor before getting back into bed. He snuggled up close, putting Albert's hand against his hair. 

“How's that?”

Albert grunted. 

Once Albert had got up and they'd returned from their walk Harry set to the stable and Albert began the housework. He'd loaded the laundry before they left and once it was dry he ironed. He ironed everything. One of his biggest domestic irritations was lack of or sloppy ironing. This had been a point of contention when Harry had first moved in. He had been horrified Albert paid for a laundry service and insisted he should do it for him as he had more time at home. Harry’s efforts were not up to Albert's standards. 

_“What's this?”_

_“Your shirt.”_

_“This.” Albert gestured to the creases on the sleeve. “It's still warm, are you telling me you've just ironed it?”_

_“Yes.” Harry said, jaw set._

_“It looks like you've opted to weight it down with a heavy book instead.”_

_“Albert. You are_ not _telling me how to use an iron. I know how to iron.”_

_“The evidence suggests otherwise.”_

_“Call up the laundry service then.” Harry said, setting the iron down._

_“Don't be like that. You were the one who wanted to do it and if you're going to I want it done right.”_

_“So get it done right.”_

_Albert stood behind him and put a hand on his wrist before he could leave._

_“Don't argue with me over something so trivial. I… appreciate that you want to. You'd still like to do it?” Albert didn't wait for an answer. He picked up the iron and looked over Harry's shoulder. “Then do it like this.”_

From then on Harry did perform the task exactly as Albert wished although he only ever devoted such attention to Albert's suits and never his own clothes. Now Albert did all of it even if he might joke that some of Harry's clothes weren't worth the effort. Harry was more presentable than he'd probably ever been in his life, although that wasn't saying much. Albert switched the iron off and went to check on Harry. 

\-----

“I can't believe I'm the one to say this but you really need a haircut.”

Harry looked up quickly from his sweeping to see Albert in the doorway, Biscuit cautiously peering around his leg. 

“Harry. You've got a _man-bun_. I have to draw the line somewhere.”

Harry frowned. It was only practical. 

“Besides, we might get tourists camping out in our yard thinking they've spotted a Sasquatch.”

“You're exaggerating. I don't have that much hair.”

“Enough to get it into a bun.”

“Only just.”

Harry undid his hair and shook it out to prove his point. 

“Have I told you my theory that your hair is a separate entity, perhaps with its own consciousness?” Albert approached him and examined a strand between his thumb and forefinger. “I don't believe it obeys the laws of physics. It grows outwards and upwards instead of down. Sometimes I wonder if it's attempting to leave your head.”

“Ah, is that it? You want to cut it back to prevent its escape?”

“I want it to look like I'm not sheltering the homeless.”

“Well alright then,” Harry grinned. 

He didn't really think about it. When he got back to the house he looked in the mirror and agreed it _was_ pretty crazy. It wasn't until the next day it started to make him nervous. The notion of a stranger cutting his hair. Not Albert. He wouldn't make Albert do it even though Harry knew he would agree if he asked. 

Albert knew his worries of course and booked the appointment for him. He had checked reviews online of different barbers and hairdressers and even went to scope some out personally. This was not a job to be taken lightly and in the next few days they went out to get Harry's hair under control. 

Harry was shown to a seat by a young woman with short hair. The sides were shaved and it reminded Harry of the picture he had of Albert in his youth. It was reassuring. She asked what he wanted and she laughed when he said he needed it tamed. He showed her a photo of himself on his phone - Albert had insisted he take a reference photo so they didn't ‘fuck it up’ (Albert had chosen it himself after much deliberation). 

Harry was then guided to a sink to get it washed. It was nice, she took her time and massaged his scalp very well, but she wasn't Albert. It felt wrong somehow. Harry imagined Albert glaring over his newspaper, fingers itching to take over. Harry fought back a smile. 

He returned to the chair he had been in before once he was done and a sheet was fastened around his neck. The hairdresser combed through his hair and figured out where to begin. He flinched when she made the first cut. 

“It's alright. I have a very steady hand.”

He closed his eyes and gripped the armrests. She made a few more cuts before she stopped again. 

“Sir? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Harry looked at his hands. 

“It's no fault of yours,” he said turning to her. “I just… I haven't cut it since it grew back after my chemo… I cut it all off myself. Before. I didn't think this would be so difficult.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'd never have guessed,” she said, running her hands through his hair. “It's lovely.” She thought for a moment. “That man you came in with…”

“My husband,” Harry said because he liked saying it and took any opportunity to do so. 

“Do you want him to sit here with you? Things are quiet this afternoon. We can steal a chair.”

It wasn't a coincidence, Albert had specifically chosen a weekday afternoon so it was less busy. He nodded and she went to fetch Albert. Albert didn't say anything but gave him a small smile as he sat in the chair that had been pulled up beside Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and held his hand as the haircut resumed. It didn't continue for very long. 

“Hang there a moment,” the hairdresser said before wandering off. She returned wheeling a hood hairdryer. “Your husband here is putting me off with his glares,” she said as she lowered it over Albert's face, covering his eyes. 

“Hey!”

She winked at Harry and Harry laughed. 

“It's probably never been put on anyone with so little hair,” she said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

“You've obscured my vision, not my hearing. You're not being paid to humiliate me,” Albert grumbled. 

He didn't ask for it to be removed though, clearly the situation was just as distressing for him as it was for Harry. Harry squeezed his hand and the haircut resumed without further interruption. As the hairdresser shaved at the hairline to neaten it, she asked if he wanted her to trim his beard too. Harry didn't look until after his hair had been dried and the loose hairs dusted from him. 

“Good?” His hairdresser asked, holding up a mirror so he could see the back. 

Seeing it as it should be further emphasised how bad it had got. He smiled. 

“Just right.” He turned to Albert for his verdict. He was in the process of sliding out of his seat from under the dryer. 

Once Albert was free he stood and spun Harry's chair around. 

“Good.” Albert declared and Harry beamed. 

The hairdresser (‘Em’) gave them her card and told him she would be quite happy to cater to his needs and let him know when it was least busy. Harry was very thankful that she was so sensitive and considerate but thought now he had achieved this future visits would be easier. It didn't pass Harry by that Albert gave her a hefty tip. 

As soon as they were in the car Albert was running a hand through Harry's hair. Harry kissed him. 

“Better?”

“Much better.”

\-----

That evening, with the animals shut out of the room, soft kisses became heated as they helped each other out of their clothes. Albert ran his hands over the familiar terrain of Harry's body as he pulled him into the bed. 

Harry kissed him, gently guiding him to lie back. Albert sighed against his lips but Harry moved away. He opened his eyes and frowned but Harry reappeared, kneeling in front of him, Albert's legs either side, dental dam packet in his mouth. He grinned around it and anticipation unfurled rapidly in Albert's stomach. He moaned, shifting closer and Harry grabbed him by the hips. Harry lifted him and Albert moaned again, arching his back and pressing his shoulders into the mattress. Harry got into position, shifting down. Albert's knees rested on Harry's shoulders and he gasped, scrabbling at the bedsheet as Harry's hair brushed against his thighs. He writhed when he felt the dam, cool against his skin. His heart was hammering just from the expectation. Harry moved in with a slow, broad lick. 

“Hah! Ha- Hah- ah- ah,” a quick succession of exhales and Albert's hands delved into Harry's hair. 

His _hair_. Rubbing against his thighs, beard against his ass. Albert shuddered and moaned, head back, pressing closer. It wasn't the easiest position for Harry to work with but-

“ _Harry!_ ”

It was worth it. 

He heard a muffled moan and Albert could feel him tremoring. Probably more due to the strain of keeping Albert's hips elevated than anything else. Albert could feel Harry's warm puffs of breath when he had to pause momentarily and Albert took the reprieve to scrabble for the lube. When Harry resumed Albert grasped his own cock, hand slick, moving with desperate, rough pumps. Every exhale left his mouth as a moan. Harry flicked the tip of his tongue inside and Albert came with a yell. 

Harry dropped him instantly but Albert was incapable of doing anything for a moment or two. He sighed. 

“Wait. A minute. I'll help.” Eyes closed, he had no idea what Harry might be doing but he needed a break. Albert would help him. 

Albert grunted, pushing himself up on his elbows. Harry had remained where he was, sitting back and watching him through half-lidded eyes. Albert patted the space beside him and Harry crawled over. Albert pushed him down onto his back and kissed him. 

“Banana flavour?”

Harry grinned at him. 

“It was pretty good.”

Albert moved down and lazily licked up Harry's cock. It was Harry's turn to moan. He bucked his hips. 

“Albert,” he gasped. 

Albert kissed at his shaft before licking the head and taking him in his mouth. Harry caressed his face with a shaking hand, moaning softly. Albert closed his eyes and listened to his sighs and moans and gasps. 

“Ah! Albert-”

Albert gave a final suck and felt Harry's come against the back of his throat. 

“Albert!”

Albert kissed him and Harry looped his arms around his neck. Harry rolled him over to clean the come from Albert's stomach and sighed as he laid down beside him. 

In the silence Albert heard a scratching at the door. He groaned. Quiet whines responded. He looked at Harry. Harry moved and Albert held him down. 

“I'll do it,” he muttered, stumbling to open the door. 

Biscuit whined and hesitated before pawing at his leg. He went back to bed only to see her head resting on the edge of the bed when he looked back over his shoulder. She whined again. 

“I think she thought you were dying,” Harry laughed. 

Her ears perked up at Harry's voice and she yapped. She got the courage to jump on the bed and investigate their health further. 

“Hey! No animals on the bed!”

But Harry was already scratching at her ears and her tail was thumping against Albert. He sighed. He was too tired to argue. 


	5. The Great Outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder if you like kami's trufield art you should really check [this](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/171144325067/this-artbook-is-fully-endorsed-by-twin-squeaks) out
> 
> [3 July - 22 August 2017]

Once again Albert was spending the morning in a sleepy haze, Harry wrapped around him. Harry said something about Albert's coffee going cold. Albert grunted. Harry began snuffling at his neck and Albert gave him a feeble shove. Harry started nudging him with his head, small puffs of breath tickling Albert's neck. 

“What are you doing?

“Wooing you.”

“I think your technique needs revising.”

“This is how hedgehogs woo each other Albert.” 

Albert groaned but Harry only ‘wooed’ him with greater fervor. Albert swatted his hair. 

“Harry stop.”

Harry grinned. 

“I think it works.”

“It does not. You want me to drink my coffee don't you? I'll spill it if you keep that up.”

As Albert drank in peace tension began to creep into Harry's face. 

“Are you sure you don't mind?”

“Mind?”

“My seeing Frank.”

“ _Harry_. He's your _brother_ -”

“You can come too. Are you sure you don't want to?”

“Listen. I think it's important you have _some_ time away from me to have quality time with others. Frank needs this time with you. And you need it too.” Albert held his hand. “You're only going down to the lake and it’ll only be for a few hours. If I use your binoculars I bet I'll be able to see you.”

“You think?” That seemed to ease Harry's guilt and anxiety. 

“I'll try and I'll let you know.”

“Hmm,” Harry nuzzled against him. “We have an hour before Frank arrives.”

“Don't you have to eat and walk the dog?”

“We should feed Frank too when he gets here. We’ll eat together. And Biscuit is coming to the lake with us. So that's her walk.”

“All figured out huh?”

“I want to stay here…” Harry held him close and sighed. Albert kissed his temple. 

“You're postponing your breakfast _and_ doggie duties? I'm honoured.”

Harry only hummed and Albert spent the hour stroking Harry's back and providing regular brief kisses. Harry always liked to return them. Sometimes he made a game out of repeating the exact locations. Today he was too lazy from contentment, he kissed wherever was immediately available.

Albert had to coax him out of bed before Frank arrived. Albert was thankful Frank always arrived exactly on time. He looked at his watch as the hour approached and, sure enough, there was a knock at the door as soon as the minute hand reached 12. Biscuit yapped and went to investigate - she was getting much bolder (and consequently more annoying). 

Harry opened the door and he and Frank clapped each other on the back. Frank held him by the shoulders at arms length, studying his face, and smiled. Albert shook Frank’s hand when he stepped inside and set to making breakfast. 

Frank had brought his dog with him, a quiet, elderly thing. Why were they always old? It suited him though. No nonsense. It excited Biscuit and there was no danger of Blue bullying her. He stood passively as she circled him, tail wagging. 

Albert called them over to eat and they all sat at the table together. Albert had learnt long ago not to start a conversation with a Truman until they'd finished eating (but Harry was by far the worst at this). 

“How's retirement treating you Frank?”

“Pretty good Albert,” Frank nodded. “Pretty good.”

Frank had intended to retire before Harry got sick. Harry had been crippled with guilt that he had felt compelled to continue working but that was Frank’s decision, how he coped, distracting his mind with work. Albert could appreciate that and besides, Frank's domestic life hadn't been smooth at that time. Being at home wouldn't have done him any favours. 

“How is everyone?” Harry asked. 

“Oh you know, no change there. Hawk’s doing a fine job.”

“And Charlie?”

“She's just fine. She's a hard worker, she'll get where she wants to be.”

“I'll visit soon. You tell them that.”

“I will.”

“Harry nearly cried when he saw the picture Charlie sent of herself in the uniform.” Albert wouldn't have divulged that information with anyone else but Frank could appreciate what it meant. How proud Harry was, how much his family, the station and Twin Peaks all still meant to him. 

“I'll get that one printed and put on the mantelpiece. I've asked her to send me more. Of everyone. Old pictures she has. So I can get them printed together.”

“That's a good plan Harry,” Frank said, voice soft. 

\-----

They packed their kit and headed to the lake as Albert tidied the kitchen. They walked around the perimeter of the water to find where it was deepest at the edge. Once they'd found their place Frank began to set up and Harry remembered to wave back to the house so Albert could see him. He imagined Albert sighing and shaking his head in exasperation. Harry sighed pleasantly as he sat beside Frank and prepared his own line. When he was ready he cast his line, unintentionally in perfect synchronisation with Frank.

They waited, listening to the birds, watching the sun shimmer on the surface of the lake. Harry felt so lucky. He appreciated every day and was indescribably thankful. After his appreciation of the view, his life and Frank, he wondered if they'd have more luck in the middle of the lake. 

“Hey Frank, do you think we could build a boat?” Harry smiled but the question was still genuine. 

“Sure. I don't see why not. We have the time.”

It would be nice to have a project and it would mean Frank would visit regularly. His mind was preoccupied planning where they should begin so he wasn't paying attention when he got a bite. Frank tapped his shoulder. 

“Ah!” Harry began frantically reeling it in.

“One job at a time Harry.”

\-----

Harry packed the last fish in the ice box as Frank whistled for the dogs. They had only caught what they would eat but even so, Harry had found himself unable to kill them, knowing Albert would not like it. Frank did it for him and had suggested they do something else after the first one but this was an important activity to share with Frank. Catch and release was also suggested but Harry found that somehow worse - causing unnecessary distress. 

On the walk back to the house Harry wondered how much Albert had changed him. How much they had changed each other. Harry was certain he was better at expressing himself verbally, was far less anxious about things outside of his experience, had greater value for himself and knowing that he should not give everything all the time to everyone. He had left his hometown - something he would have never imagined doing - and had worked a job he'd always dreamed of as a young child but had ‘grown out of’. 

It had almost felt like he was a child again. He didn't have many experiences with Frank like this in their adult lives, just the two of them, no obligations. 

“Thank you.”

Frank nodded. He probably understood but so many things always went unsaid between them Harry wanted to make sure Frank _knew_. Albert always wanted to communicate everything. It was good, it helped. Just because he knew Albert loved him didn't mean there wasn't still a benefit to hearing him say it. 

“Thank you for always being there for me. Looking out for me. Understanding.”

“You're welcome Harry.”

Harry gave him a small smile and nudged him lightly with his elbow. Frank would cook dinner before he left, cleaning the fish out back on Harry's workbench, covered in plastic sheeting. Albert would not have it in the house, Harry knew. He would ask Frank to chop it all up out there and when Frank was cooking it Harry would prepare Albert's food. 

Albert was waiting on the swing seat. More accurately: pretending he wasn't waiting, absently petting the cat beside him, book in the other hand. 

“Did you see us?” Harry asked with a kiss to his forehead. 

“As a matter of fact I did,” Albert said as he stood. Harry beamed. “You are not taking whole, recently deceased fish into the kitchen.”

“I know. Don't you worry.”

Harry recalled the impatient, irritable and irritating man Albert had been when they had first met. He had definitely grown more patient, more trusting of others and had a greater ability to compromise. Harry decided all the ways in which they'd changed could only be good and they were still fundamentally the same people. They wouldn't love each other otherwise and their love had only grown. 

“Are you coming inside or not? I'll make you a drink before you butcher any fish carcasses.”

“ _I'm_ not doing any butchering,” Harry said, stepping past him. Albert gave him a soft smile. Harry kissed him. 

\-----

Biscuit attempted to groom Harbert. It was not a good idea. She got a scratch on the muzzle for her troubles. Harry cooed and fussed over her, hoping it wouldn't set her back. Albert said it would make her worse if Harry babied her. 

That evening on the couch, Biscuit half on Harry's lap, Harry considered what he believed to be an unavoidable fact.

“Albert. I think Biscuit needs a friend.”

“Of the same species you mean.” Albert sighed. “I have to say I'm inclined to agree with you.”

“You are?”

“I don't want her antagonising the cat. Besides, it will make her less clingy having something else to keep her occupied.”

Harry beamed and leaned against him. 

“I know! It can be _your_ dog!”

“I don't need a dog of my own.”

Albert's opinion on this subject didn't matter. Harry was set. He would find a dog for Albert. One that he wanted. He spent his days thinking about what Albert would want, what would be compatible. It would have to be quiet, easy-going and undemanding. He was prepared that it might take a long time, it had to meet Albert's high standards. It had to be perfect. 

They returned to the dog rescue, Biscuit in tow - it had to be compatible with her too. There was nothing Harry deemed appropriate for Albert, not until they returned again a month later. To Harry's surprise, Albert found it himself. He backtracked, looking intently into the pen.

“Let's look at this one.”

Harry was excited to see what he had chosen. He stood beside him and peered inside. A wire-haired dachshund. It sat in the middle of the floor and blinked at them. A small dog. Of course. Small legs, long body, low to the ground just like Noodle had been. Harry encouraged him to go in and Albert gave a long-suffering sigh. 

The dog got up when Albert entered and sniffed at his shoes. Albert crouched down to pet him and the dog sat down again. It's tail began to wag in a lazy sort of way. 

“Bring the other one in here then,” he said, not looking away from the dog. Harry smiled.

Biscuit hid behind Harry but the dachshund did not move away from Albert and she creeped towards them. She leaned her head forward to sniff and whined a little. The new dog looked at her then with a small grumbly noise. Harry thought its tail might be wagging a bit faster. She snuffled at its fur and it snuffled back. Albert stood up to watch them. 

“They like each other Albert,” Harry said to reassure him. 

“I can see that. He isn't neutered,” he added flatly. 

“That's alright, Biscuit is. We’ll get him booked in after he's settled. Keep him on a leash. It won't be a problem.”

“It better not be.”

The dog got a check over before they took him and when Albert picked him up to get him off the table Harry smiled at their faces. Albert looked at him sharply. 

“He looks old beyond his years…” Harry grinned and Albert huffed. 

His name was Melvin. Albert said he wouldn't change it, that it suited him, and they left the building with double the amount of dogs than they arrived with. Albert picked him up to put him in the car. Harry thought he had picked him up sooner than he needed to - Harry hadn't even unlocked the car, let alone opened the trunk. He smiled to himself. Biscuit jumped in first and Albert put Melvin down next to her. He gave him a little pat on the head before he shut them inside. 

Harry's triumphant pride didn't leave him all day. Albert pretended not to notice. He only said, that night, that he was glad it seemed Biscuit would no longer interrupt their bedroom activities. 

Over the next few days Albert made sure Melvin knew to sit and stay on command - for practical reasons. Harry said he should test his high-five, Harry had mastered it with Biscuit and demonstrated her skill often. Albert said it wasn't necessary. Harry caught him doing it the following week. Albert argued he needed to keep Melvin’s mind active. 

They walked the dogs together and Harry thought it was even nicer than their walks before. Sometimes on the way back Albert would slot Melvin under his arm and say it was unfair to his short legs, that he was tired. Harry smiled and would not contradict him. He liked to see it. Albert picked him up to sit with them on the couch too because ‘he'd only jump up anyway and it would damage his back’. Harbert rarely sat on laps but would sit on the armrest to glare at Melvin anyway for occupying a potential seat. 

If Harry sat on Albert's lap he received the same glare. Now he was glared at from Melvin too, a sad puppy glare to contrast Harbert's look of disapproval. 

“See Albert? You're irresistible.”

\-----

Harry was starting to spend more and more time outdoors with the improving weather. He was so happy there and Albert didn't like to think that they'd almost missed their chance but there was no use dwelling on his past decisions. They were here now, that was all that mattered. They were definitely making the most of it. 

Harry began to get a good colour to his skin and Albert could see how much he'd tanned when they were in bed together. Albert would kiss at his tan lines as they became more prominent and the soft pale skin that had been protected. More areas of his body tanned the warmer it became and the fewer clothes he wore. Albert insisted Harry use sun block and Harry would dab blobs of it on himself and pretend he was finished to make Albert rub it in for him. This often got them sidetracked when Albert had to start doing his torso. 

Albert usually always accompanied him, he especially liked watching Harry ride shirtless. Harry would tip his hat and wink at him and Albert knew what they'd be doing that night. 

Harry declared it was the perfect weather for a picnic and Albert, without further prompting, prepared food. Harry kept sneaking more things into the bag. 

“I'm not taking the entire contents of our refrigerator with us. We're not even going far.”

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“I'm very hungry.”

“Well you're carrying it,” Albert grumbled. 

Harry did carry it, Albert clipped the leashes to the dogs and they left the house. Harry had even brought a blanket (a plaid one) and Albert would complain about it if not for the fact it would surely save him from grass stains. When Albert had selected the optimum position, Harry rolled it out and Albert began to unpack. Harry took his shoes off, curling and uncurling his toes him the grass and Albert had to repeatedly shove dogs away from the food. He was about to say he couldn't believe he'd have to tell Harry to hurry up and eat but when he looked up Harry had his eyes closed, head tilted up, feeling the sun on his face with a serene smile. Albert was slammed back to attention when Biscuit dashed past him, sandwich in her mouth.

“Hey! Harry get your dog under control.”

“Too late now,” Harry laughed, sitting opposite him. “And I could say the same to you.” He pointed to where Melvin was hidden behind the basket, quietly chowing down on something. 

“I can't believe you,” Albert huffed, pushing Melvin to move but it only made him roll over. “I still blame the other one for being a bad influence.”

He looked up but, unsurprisingly, Harry had a face full of food and was unable to respond. Albert made an exaggerated sigh. The dogs wandered off together to explore in their own (they wouldn't go far) and Harry and Albert were left in peace. Albert sat beside him to feed him strawberries and Harry hummed his approval, giving him sugar-sweet kisses. 

Harry laid back with a contented sigh, tipping his hat forward and closing his eyes. Albert admired him for a moment - he really did like the half naked cowboy look - before laying beside him and threading their fingers together. Albert closed his eyes too, aviators blocking the light. 

\-----

“Albert…” Harry murmured, eyes still closed. Albert gave him a hum in response. “Will you touch me?”

Albert couldn't give him the excuse of public indecency - this was their own land and no one could see them. Harry had always wanted Albert to touch him outside, not for any of the fetish reasons one might assume from such a desire, only because he wanted to _feel_ everything. He was unsure if Albert would agree. Albert stood up and Harry gave a disappointed sigh. 

“Hey now,” Albert leaned over him and offered his hand. “I only think we should move over there,” he pointed to the edge of the trees. 

If Albert felt better by not being completely in the open, that was fine by Harry. He took his hand and didn't let go until they reached their destination and Albert kissed him. Harry removed his hat, opting to keep it on Albert's head, before he settled down. The grass was cooler here, cool and soft against his back. He shuddered. Albert joined him to resume his kisses, running his hands over Harry's body. One hand got under the waistband of his pants and Harry gasped. 

“Take them off.”

Albert blinked at him and Harry groaned. Albert obliged. Harry writhed against the ground a little, gentle, cool breeze caressing his skin, the dappled light patterning his chest. Albert kissed along his tan lines, hand stroking Harry's thigh and Harry moaned, fisting his hand in the grass, feeling the dirt under his nails. Albert's breath was warm, contrasting the breath of the wind. Harry squirmed. 

He looked to his right and saw a beetle battling through the blades. Albert was kissing at his abdomen and Harry spread himself wider. He could hear the chirruping of tiny insects and the calls of the birds. He gasped as Albert licked up his shaft. Harry dug his nails further into the ground, soil crumbling under the pressure. 

He reached his other hand out and felt the solid, rough bark of a tree. It dug into his palm. He could feel the indentations it would leave on him. He felt dry flakes fall away under his touch. Albert wrapped his lips around him and Harry moaned, arching up to him but Albert held him down. Down against the grass and the ground. Harry keened through his teeth. Toes curling against the grass. 

“Uhn, mh, Albert, ah-”

Albert moaned around him and Harry tilted his head back, pressing that into the ground too. His eyes fluttered at the glow of the light through the leaves. Thick, breathless gasps pushed up from his mouth to be carried away into the other sounds of nature. Everything became one unified sound, lilting and pulsing. Harry moaned the same sound. 

“ _Albert…_ ” at least he thought he said Albert's name. He recognised the shape of it on his tongue. He repeated it, both hands in the dirt as unfiltered ecstasy flooded his brain and the leaf-light burned into his eyelids. 

He sighed out an exhale and the sounds separated once more. Quiet and still. 

“You're so beautiful,” Albert murmured in his ear, not to disrupt the peace around them. “A natural work of art. Just where you belong…”

Albert kissed him and Harry relinquished his grip on the world to hold him. 

“... I belong with you,” he whispered back and Albert kissed him again. 


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder about the [timeline](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/171978474237/if-anyone-is-interested-ive-decided-to-make-the) if that's useful to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6-28 September 2017]

“Harry?”

“Yes dear?” Harry couldn't keep a straight face. 

“I'm not talking to you if you're going to start that,” Albert grumbled. “Just because we're married with a house and dogs does not mean we start doing that.”

Harry chuckled. “What was it you wanted?”

“Privacy.” Harry looked a little hurt. “From your menagerie you idiot.”

“ _Our_ menagerie.”

“Whatever. Are you going to protest if I install a baby gate on the stairs? And anyway, Melvin will do himself an injury attempting to follow anyone up there.”

“Ah, so it's for their own safety huh?”

“Yes.”

“What about this privacy you mentioned?”

“An additional bonus. Unless you want to sleep down here with the dogs.”

“Hm… it _is_ tempting…”

“Hey! That's not what you're supposed to say.”

“And what am I supposed to say?” Harry laughed. 

“Oh Albert,” Albert said, back of his hand against his forehead, pained expression on his face. “I couldn't _bear_ to spend a night away from you…”

“You've always been so dramatic. Maybe you should've gone into acting.”

“Tch, maybe you _can_ sleep down here.”

Harry looped his arms around Albert's neck and Albert petulantly turned his head away. 

“You know I'm joking,” Harry kissed his cheek. “I can't stand to spend a _moment_ away from you.”

Albert lightly pushed him back as Harry pressed closer, still retaining faux stubbornness to make Harry fight him a little. Harry did so, snuffling against his neck to make him flinch and drop his guard. Harry managed to get his arms around him and lean back to lift him off the ground. 

“How about some of that privacy now?” Harry murmured in his ear. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Harry made a move to carry him but Albert pushed off him. Harry looked put out. 

“I'm not letting you carry me up the stairs. It's too much of a hazard. Especially if something decides to run under your feet.”

Harry considered him and moved in again anyway, getting Albert over his shoulder. 

“Harry! I mean it.”

Harry ignored him until they reached the staircase, then he deposited him on the bottom step. 

“I know. You only ever say what you mean,” he smiled. 

Harry gave him a brief kiss before Albert turned and went up the stairs. As soon as Harry reached the top his arms were around Albert again but he turned away from the bed just before he reached it to press Albert against the wall instead. Albert pushed back into it as he secured his legs around Harry's waist and Harry pressed as close as he could. They kissed, slow and deliberate, and when they parted Harry gently rubbed his beard against Albert's cheek to make him shudder. Albert gripped Harry's hair tighter. 

“Do you remember,” Harry murmured in his ear, “when I used to fuck you like this?”

Albert groaned and Harry rolled his hips against him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Albert breathed. “But I like whatever you can give me just as much.”

Harry kissed him again, with more desperation this time, and turned to drop Albert onto the bed. Albert pulled him down too, not stopping his kisses until Harry had to get out of his shirt. Albert took the opportunity to get rid of his own and they met again as soon as they were free, hands roaming in familiar places with pleasing motions. Harry set to work on Albert's pants, wrapping his hand around Albert's cock before he removed them, not wanting to cease his kisses. Albert arched his hips. 

“Hmn…” 

He tilted his head so Harry could kiss his neck. He put the hand that wasn't in Harry's hair out to grab the sheets. It didn't feel like the sheets. 

“Ha- ah!” He tightened his grip anyway as Harry stroked him. “ _Fuck!_ ”

He pulled his hand back and shifted to look at Harbert who had been unnoticed on the bed the entire time and refused to move. 

“Harbert!” Harry said in surprise before noticing the marks on Albert's hand. “You can't do that.”

“I did grab him. I think it's justified. It's not deep.”

Harry took Albert's hand in his own and studied the damage. He kissed it very gently. 

“Just the surface.”

“You can still fuck off though,” Albert said to the cat. “See, this is why I never wanted animals on the bed. Interruptions.”

Harbert, typically, did not budge for any prodding, poking or pulling at the sheets. Harry sighed and left Albert to pick him up. 

“It is a little off-putting to have you here.”

“Ah ah,” Albert said before Harry put him on the floor. “Outside. And close the door. He’ll only jump back up again.”

Harry did as he was told and undressed completely while he was up, getting a condom and lube so he wouldn't have to get up for anything else. Albert had not moved an inch and he wasn't going to make it easier for him. Harry straddled him, sitting on Albert's thighs so they could admire one another for a moment. He leaned forward and took Albert's hand again to kiss at the scratches. Albert kissed his cheek, then his temple as the fingers on his free hand massaged Harry's scalp. Harry hummed, leaning into his touch. 

They continued slowly, sighing at each other's caresses. Albert shifted out of his pants to get more comfortable and could feel Harry's triumphant smirk against his neck. They began to move against each other then, still slow, and Harry made use of the lube. 

“Hnm, Albert…”

Albert pushed him to roll over onto his back and ran a hand over his chest. 

“We have _complete_ privacy,” Albert murmured, as if that was unusual. “We should make the most of it. Pick a number between one and three.”

“Three.”

Albert went to move away and Harry made a noise of protest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“You didn't tell me what I was choosing,” Harry grumbled. 

“You like all of them and they are all the same thing. I'll separate from you for mere seconds and the loss would've been worth it.”

Albert gave him a quick kiss and Harry released him. Albert opened a drawer, removing one of his three collars - the one with the lace trim and heart-shaped padlock which he had initially complained about. He threw it to Harry who caught it expertly and grinned. When Albert sat back down on the bed he leaned away as Harry moved in to put the collar on. Harry frowned but his smile returned when he recognised Albert's smirk. 

“You've got to get it on me first.”

Harry lunged at him, wrapping his arms around him before pushing him down into the mattress. Albert writhed and squirmed and pushed him away to encourage Harry to manhandle him but as soon as Harry managed to press the collar against his neck Albert was unable to keep up the pretense. The padlock made a satisfying _click_ and Albert shuddered, tightening his grip on Harry's arm. 

They kissed but when they parted Harry sat back. Albert followed the motion, drawn to him, and sat up. Harry shifted to straddle Albert's lap and resumed his kisses and Albert's fingers wove through his hair. 

“Uhn-”

Harry had pressed his face against Albert's neck and Albert could feel his little gasping exhales. 

“Harry… are you fingering yourself?”

“Nh- no.”

Well, perhaps not actually fingering but as close as Harry would get - teasing himself to get worked up. 

“Are you telling me what you want?”

“Yes,” Harry exhaled. 

“We have privacy Harry. You can do what you want as loud as you want.”

“Hm.”

“What do you want?”

“You. I want you. Albert. I want you inside me. Finger me firs- _ah_ -”

“Like that?” Albert purred in his ear. 

“ _Yes_.”

“Hm?”

Harry tipped his his head back and Albert felt him tense as he breathed deep. 

“ _YES!_ ” He looked back to Albert and smiled, his composure breaking a little as Albert pushed deeper. 

Small noises escaped Harry and he rested their foreheads together. Albert's body always responded to such noises, heat flooding through him. He tightened his grip on Harry's hair and kissed him as he added another finger. Harry's breathing changed when Albert brushed against his prostate and Albert felt Harry's cock twitch. 

“Mhn, Albert… please…”

Albert groaned, retracted his hand and Harry put his condom on for him as Albert cleaned his fingers. Harry kissed him before returning to his lap and lowering himself down. Albert clutched at Harry's hips as his heat enveloped him. Harry kissed him again, hands on the collar, and Albert began to thrust into him, padlock clinking with every movement. 

“Hn- mm, _Albert_...”

One of Albert's hands returned to Harry's hair and the other stroked his thigh. 

“ _Ah!_ Ah, Albert!”

“Hmm?”

“You know. You know I like it. Ah, like that.”

Harry rubbed his beard against Albert's cheek, giving him something he liked in return. Albert squeezed Harry's thigh. 

“Ah. Hm. I love you. Hm, Albert I love you.”

“I love you too,” Albert murmured in his ear after kissing his cheek. 

“You said. You said we had privacy. Why are you whispering?”

“ _I love you._ ”

Harry increased the pace, moving against him with greater desperation. 

“I LOVE YOU HARRY.”

“AH! Albert!” Harry grabbed hold of the padlock. “Touch me. Albert touch me.”

Albert did so but as soon as his fingers ran up Harry's shaft, making him tense and moan, Albert came, interrupting his progress. Harry kissed him as Albert continued gently thrusting and after a moment he continued where he left off. It didn't take long but Albert knew all of Harry's cues _intimately_ and before he reached his climax Albert leaned in again. 

“I love you Sheriff Truman…”

“ _Albert!_ ”

Albert continued to stroke him as Harry settled. He stopped when Harry kissed him and he returned his kisses until Harry had to move. He separated from Albert in a stiff and awkward fashion. He sighed as he rolled onto his back. Albert cleaned him up and laid beside him when he was done, thumb running over Harry's jawline. Harry smiled at him, fingers idly moving over the collar. 

“Did I mention that I love you?”

“Only multiple times a day,” Albert smiled back. 

\-----

Albert installed the baby gate. It had the desired effect and Albert said he was eternally grateful for the stairs and the additional barrier to be allowed time apart from the animals. Harbert was the exception, the gate could not stop him but he had no concern for their activities. Harry always put him out and closed the door but once they hadn't noticed him soon enough and Albert had snapped at him to forget about it because they were too far gone to stop. Harbert didn’t care in the slightest.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with your birthday does it?” Harry said with a sly grin, swinging the gate open and closed.

“Hm, now that you mention it, perhaps it is a gift to myself…”

“Do you have plans?” Harry raised an eyebrow and Albert stopped the gate with his foot.

“Do you?”

Harry looped his arms around his neck and leaned in.

“I want to do all the things I couldn’t last year…”

“ _All_ of them?”

“You bet.” Harry kissed him and smirked when he looked at Albert’s face and the slight pink tinge to his ears. “I’m not going to start now Albert. You’re gonna have to wait. There’s still… five days ‘til your birthday.”

“Patience was never my strong suit,” Albert said, pressing closer. Harry pushed him back.

“It’ll be worth it. I promise.”

“I know.”

“Speaking of your birthday… are you gonna have visitors?”

“I better not.”

“Hey, c’mon. What if someone wants to visit you? I think it’s likely now you’re not working.”

“Don’t you dare arrange anything. Diane keeps calling me a hermit but I quite like the idea.”

“I’m not going to arrange anything, don’t worry.”

“If someone wants to come by I can’t stop them but if they say anything to you about any such plans, deter them from coming on my actual birthday. That time is reserved for you and _your_ plan.”

“Of course,” Harry grinned, kissing him again. “Strictly no visitors on the 13th. Noted.”

Harry found his prediction to be correct in the following days. He received messages from Fred, Charlie, Tammy and Cooper all requesting to visit. He was glad they had checked and would not turn up unannounced but anyone who knew Albert knew he didn’t like surprises. The gifts weren’t too much of a surprise. The ‘kids’ got him novelty ties as usual. It was a tradition started when they were children and they didn’t know what to get him but had come to the conclusion he definitely liked ties. Albert never wore them (descriptions ranged from ‘tacky’ to ‘nightmare inducing’) but Harry knew he couldn’t part with any of them. They were all sealed up in a shoebox at the bottom of the wardrobe.

Tammy had taken them to dinner which was unexpected but very pleasant. Harry kept his appetite in check and later, when they were at home, Albert revealed he had requested for a variety of desserts to be boxed up for him. Harry kissed him before taking the box and shoving cakes into his mouth.

Then Cooper came to spend the day at home with them and Harry fussed over the animals so Albert could spend some quality time with him. Harry was present when Cooper handed Albert his gift. They were sitting together on the couch as Harry collected their empty mugs. Albert frowned at it.

“You don’t have to get me anything,” he muttered.

“Of course I’m going to get you a gift Albert. I’m afraid it isn’t much.”

It was a slim rectangular package, expertly wrapped. Albert was very careful at removing the paper. He stared at what was revealed to him. Harry thought it looked like a photo frame.

“We were always there for each other Albert, almost right from the beginning. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you in these past years. But I’m here now and I intend to make up for all the sorrow that was felt. I’ll repay all the joy and kindness you have given me.”

“Coop. Shut up.” Albert said gruffly, pulling him into a one-armed hug. Cooper beamed.

Harry leaned over to see it. It _was_ a photo frame, complete with photograph. It was Albert and Cooper, long before Harry had known them. They must have been in their 20s. Cooper had his usual smile and Albert was frowning slightly. Harry had never known when or how they had met. He had never wanted to ask, didn’t want to cause any pain by making Albert remember. He would ask Albert later and he’d get the whole story when Coop visited again but for now this time was about Albert.

“It’s real nice Coop,” he murmured, sitting beside Albert to hold his hand.

“After all the beautiful photographs you've shown me Harry, it was only fitting to find one of my own.”

“Have you ever seen pictures of Harry when he was younger? That's something.”

“I still don't understand what's so surprising about it. It's just me but younger.”

Albert only smirked at him and Cooper declared he was quite interested, so long as Harry was comfortable with sharing. 

“Frank has the family photos but I'll pick them up when I see him next.”

“You don't get out of it that easy. Frank gave some to me.”

“He did? When?”

“Some time ago,” was all Albert said as he got up to find them. 

He returned with what Harry recognised to be the photo album dedicated to his childhood that his mother had compiled. It ranged from baby photos all the way up to his school graduation. She had often agonised over it when she had to make space for later photographs. Harry didn't have that problem, he put all of Albert's photographs into albums because he wanted to see them all easily. He couldn't bear to choose between then. 

He would phone Frank later and find out why and when he had parted with it. 

After Cooper had expertly identified Harry in every group photo with great enthusiasm, it was time for him to leave. Harry held his keys in his pocket as Cooper put on his coat. He always had Cooper’s room key from the Great Northern on there since Frank had given it to him. It reminded him that Coop had come back, that Twin Peaks had always been with him when he was gone and that he was still here. Harry had intended to give it back to him in the beginning - it might have grounded Cooper, surely he needed it more than Harry - but he couldn't bring himself to part with it. Albert complained it was impractical; if he ever lost his keys he'd have to fetch them from Ben Horne. 

“Hey Coop, I think you should have this back,” he said, holding the keychain up to him. Cooper looked surprised and smiled as he studied it. 

“Where did you get this?”

“It was mailed back to the Northern just before you came back. I think… I think you might have had it the whole time.”

Cooper’s smile broadened as he looked up at him. 

“I did.”

“I'd like you to keep it,” Harry said as he removed it from his keys. 

“Are you sure? It was never mine to begin with.”

“This way,” Harry passed it to him, “you'll always have a reminder.”

“Oh Harry, I would not forget my time with you. I'm not going anywhere either.”

“I should hope not,” Albert muttered. 

“And I'll call you when I get back.”

\-----

Albert woke up as Harry got back into bed, although not entirely conscious. Harry always found Albert in the mornings to be very cute.

“I’ll stay here as long as you like,” Harry murmured, snuggling against him. Albert lazily nudged him with his head and pushed into his embrace, making a small noise of acknowledgement.

Harry spent perhaps half an hour listening to the birds outside and rubbing Albert’s back until Albert began to wake up properly. He grunted as he shifted his position and Harry kissed his forehead. Albert blinked at him.

“Happy birthday,” Harry whispered and Albert smiled at him.

Unsurprisingly, he did not want to move so Harry continued to run his hands over Albert’s body as Albert began returning his kisses. He rolled onto his back and tilted his head to accommodate Harry’s attentions to his neck. His fingers wove through Harry’s hair and Harry decided to rub his beard against his skin.

“Hnm, Harry…”

“Already? Albert, you’re hardly awake.”

“So wake me then…”

Harry smiled as he kissed down Albert’s body, stroking his sides and Albert sighed and shifted under him. Harry worked his way back up and cupped his balls as he kissed at his jaw. Albert continued to bask in Harry’s affection until he was completely awake and reversed their positions.

“A good way to wake up…” he murmured.

“So what do you wanna do?” 

“This,” Albert positioned Harry’s leg on his shoulder and ran a hand down his thigh to tease his ass. 

“Hm, but I said-” he gasped as Albert continued to make gentle rubbing motions with his finger. “I said I’d do anything. Anything you want.”

“And I want this. How could I not want you any and every way? How could I not want to see you like this? On your back, looking at me like that. Yes. I want this.”

Harry moaned softly. Albert had changed after Harry’s diagnosis, even once Harry had recovered. He had always been caring and attentive but now his preferences were more in line with Harry’s own. He always liked to look at him, to see his face and hold his gaze. A soft, deep kind of intimacy. 

“Besides,” Albert said after lubricating his fingers and slowly pushing the first in. “We’ve got to warm up right? You promised me a day of it.”

“Oh yeah, as much as you can handle.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Ah- Absolutely.”

When they were ready Albert got his condom on and Harry laid back in anticipation. As Albert pushed in Harry was struck by memories of many years ago. He tightened his grip on Albert’s shoulder.

“Albert… do you remember the first time? Just like this?”

“Of course I do.”

They moved together, slow and gentle, delicate kisses and soft touches.

“Much more control now though.” Albert grinned at him and Harry stroked his face.

“You won’t… be able to say that later.”

“Oh yeah? Hn, I look forward to it.”

Harry couldn’t get it out of his mind - the first time they had done this. Perhaps because it had been close to Albert’s birthday then too. He had been… 34 the following week. Today he was 61 and Harry had loved him in all that time. It had never diminished. Harry had so much love for him, so much to give.

“Ah- Albert… I love you... so much.”

“Yes… I know. I know. I love you too.”

Harry wondered if Albert was remembering it too, thinking the same things. They felt so connected Harry wouldn’t be surprised if they were sharing their memories. He thought about how much he loved him, felt it inside himself. His heart felt so full he hoped Albert could feel it too.

“ _Harry_ ,” Albert breathed.

Harry groaned and began to touch himself. He couldn’t help it. Albert didn’t mind, his movement became more urgent.

“You look so good. Harry you look so good.”

“And… you feel real good. Ah- all the time,” Harry panted as he began to pump himself more desperately. “Ah- _Albert!_ ”

Albert groaned with him, climaxes almost perfectly timed. Harry held him again until he was ready to move and this time it was Harry who was reluctant to get up. Albert murmured incentives of a warm shower and further intimacy and that made it a little easier. Albert took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom, turning the shower on to warm to the right temperature. Harry pushed him inside and hummed as he kissed him, Albert's hands on his body once more. 

Harry started them off, decanting shower gel into his palm and slathering it onto Albert skin. It always felt so good to touch each other like this, skin soft and slick. Harry sighed as Albert did the same for him. Harry cleaned every inch of him, turning him around and turning him back, getting on his knees to work on his lower leg. It wasn't sexual, despite Harry's position - which may cause residual stirrings within them, they were both completely sated. It was sensual, loving and intimate. He kissed Albert's hip and Albert helped him back to his feet. 

Harry smiled at him as Albert ran his hands through his hair to wet it thoroughly. Harry passed him the shampoo and Albert massaged it in. He was always very good at that. He didn't forget Harry's beard either and smoothed conditioner in at the end. Harry kissed him when his work was done. 

When they were out of the shower Harry dried him too. Albert always used to complain about Harry doing that, saying that he was quite capable but that argument never held up because he was capable of washing himself too and didn't mind Harry's help there. Harry thought it was because Albert didn't know how to react to it. The first few times they showered together the main purpose had been sexual activity, drying didn't serve much apparent purpose to him other than Harry being ‘idiotic’. He liked it though. Harry could say why now. Very hands-on. Firm. Perhaps because Harry just wanted to care for him. Harry didn't attempt it a second time for a while but when he did he was sure Albert's ears weren't just pink from the shower. He also realised Albert was ticklish.

Now Albert stood through it without complaint and even returned the favour (he did complain if Harry pretended to polish his head where the hair had receded). Harry would not make such a joke on his birthday and kissed his forehead instead once Albert was dry. Harry’s stomach rumbled.

“I’m surprised you lasted this long. Don’t worry I’ll still make you breakfast.”

Albert left him to find his clothes and start on the food. When Harry joined him in the kitchen Albert almost burnt himself. Harry only grinned and waggled his eyebrows. He hadn't seen any point in putting clothes on if they were going to continually take them off. He had put his hat on though. 

“The birthday suit is appropriate attire for a birthday I'd say.”

“You're going to get cold,” Albert muttered despite the redness of his ears. 

“Warm food should help that and you're here to warm me up right?”

Albert put an omelette in front of him and Harry kissed him in thanks. Albert straightened the hat.

\-----

Harry had to put clothes on to walk the dogs, which they did together, and they spent the rest of the afternoon slowly. Harry conceded to keep the pants on - jeans to at least retain the cowboy look. Albert liked that just as much. They were lying on the couch, Harry on Albert’s chest, Albert’s hands in his hair, listening to soothing jazz. The animals were shut outside so all was calm. Harry wouldn’t admit that he had dozed off. After all this time Harry still couldn’t match records to artists, his excuse was that there were far too many. All he knew was that he liked it. He would describe the song that had just started as being romantic. It gave him an idea.

Harry leaned up to kiss Albert and began to slowly run his hands over his body. Albert sighed pleasantly. He didn’t do anything as Harry continued or when he started to undress him. He closed his eyes to focus on the music and the sensations. Albert liked his music very much. He liked to fuck to it even better. Harry kissed down his abdomen and removed his pants, stopping a moment to look at him before he turned him over. Harry dug around in his back pocket, shoving the condom back in and keeping the dental dam (pants were a good idea after all). Albert pressed down into the couch at the sound of Harry opening it and he shuddered when it was pressed against him.

“Yes?” Harry murmured to not disrupt what he was listening to too much.

Albert nodded and Harry started with gentle kisses before pressing his tongue against the dam. Albert flinched and Harry imagined he was gripping the couch very tight. It tasted like grape. Harry liked all the flavours, which wasn’t surprising. Harry liked the variety and Albert… Albert always enjoyed it. Very much so. Harry rubbed his beard against his skin and Albert made a muffled noise. Harry resumed with his tongue. When Albert began to pant and push against him Harry stopped to turn him back over. He rolled his hips and whined through his teeth. Harry thought him to be very beautiful. Albert would probably protest the thought. Harry kissed him and Albert made a small, desperate noise. Harry moved down and licked the precome from the head of his cock. Albert’s hand latched onto his hair. Harry made one slow lick from base to tip before taking him into his mouth. He moved slow, matching time with the music as Albert pushed his head back into the couch and writhed under him.

There was a knock at the door. Albert groaned and held onto Harry's hair tighter to tell him not to move. There was another series of knocks, louder and more persistent. Harry hesitated of a second. 

“Don't- don't-” Albert panted and Harry stroked his thigh in reassurance as he continued. 

Albert remained as quiet as it was possible for him to be and Harry swallowed when he came. Harry kissed Albert’s cock and smiled at him before resuming their original position. Albert’s hand tangled in his hair and the other gently rubbed at his crotch.

“Hm, Harry…”

“It’s alright. I’ll wait. We’ll listen to the music. I won’t be as quiet as you.” He felt the huff of Albert’s laugh.

Harry did wait very patiently, listening to Albert's heart as well as the music. When Albert had decided he'd heard enough he gently rubbed Harry's back. Harry looked up and Albert kissed him. Harry hummed and pressed against him. 

“I like to listen to you too,” Albert murmured, leaning over to retrieve Harry's hat from where he had placed it on the floor. He put it back on his head and kissed him. 

Harry got out of his jeans and awaited Albert's direction as he kissed him. Albert nudged him to sit on his lap and teased him with incredibly light touches. Harry shuddered and put his hands at the back of Albert's neck, gazing into his eyes. Albert put his fingers against Harry's lips and Harry moaned around the digits as he took them into his mouth. His hips jerked and more muffled moans pushed their way around Albert's fingers when he felt the hand on his thigh. They did not break eye contact.

“ _Ah- Albert- Albert-_ ” he panted as soon as his mouth was free. Albert kissed him and Harry whined. 

Albert wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, making him moan again. 

“Yeah- Albert- please-”

Harry tilted his head back as he rocked his hips, his breath leaving him in gasps. Albert retained the same steady pace and Harry bit his bottom lip and groaned. Albert always studied him very intently and it only exacerbated Harry's condition. Albert was never anything but attentive though and would always give him what he needed. Harry gasped Albert’s name as he found his release and Albert kissed the echo of it from his mouth. 

Harry settled against him in a lazy embrace until his body began to protest at remaining in that position. He got up to head to the bathroom and clean up and on his way back he found an envelope on the doormat. ‘ _A. Rosenfield_ ’ was all it said. He returned to the couch and passed it to Albert. 

“See? I said people would want to see you.”

Albert opened it cautiously, rolled his eyes when he saw the front of the card and grumbled when he opened it. He tossed it to Harry. On the front was a black and white photograph of a grumpy looking hedgehog. ‘ _Not a birthday person_ ’ was written across the bottom in an ugly pink font. The only message inside was a handwritten ‘ _have fun_ ’. 

“Diane,” Albert muttered. 

“Yep,” Harry chuckled. “She had no intention of seeing us-”

“She only wanted to interrupt.”

Harry couldn't help but smile. 

\-----

That night, after they had undressed to get into bed, Harry held Albert’s back against his chest, held him as tight as he could. Albert gripped onto Harry’s arm.

“You want me?” Harry rumbled. Albert shuddered.

“You know I do.”

“You want me inside you?” Harry rubbed his cock against Albert’s ass to make him shift and gasp.

“ _Yes._ ”

“So deep. As deep as I can go.”

“Uhn- Harry-”

“Filling you so you forget how to think and all you can feel is me. All you can think of-.”

“Fuck! Harry. Fuck me.”

Harry turned Albert’s head to give him an awkward, messy kiss before pushing him down onto the bed. He held him down, pressing himself against his back and nipped his ear. Harry had pinned his wrists down and he leaned up to rub his cock against the cleft of Albert’s ass. Albert moaned and pushed up against him. Harry had to release him to get the lube and a condom but was back quick enough. Not being in position gave him an excuse to kiss Albert again. He lubricated his fingers as Albert took the cue to get on his hands and knees and Harry pushed the first in slow and smooth. He worked as slow as he was able to and continued long after Albert was ready, waiting for him to snap.

“Harry- Harry- come on-”

It wasn’t a snap at all. Soft and breathless. Harry groaned. It was Albert’s way of pleading without actually pleading. 

“ _Harry_ -”

Harry pulled out fast, climbing off the bed to stand beside it and rolled his condom on. He grabbed Albert by the hips to pull him in front of where he stood and pushed in. Albert gasped and Harry did as promised, pushing in slowly right up to the hilt. He groaned as he remained in position.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Harry did as requested, pulling almost completely out before pushing in again, pace seeming to increase with each thrust. Albert began to pant for him to go harder. Harry pulled Albert’s hips towards himself with every push in. Albert tensed around him and he distantly heard Albert jerking himself off as he saw stars. He quickly, desperately, replaced Albert’s hand with his own although his control had gone out of the window as his body frantically sought his release. He came, Albert’s name strangled in his throat. Albert’s body was already limp and Harry pulled out to flop down beside him. He rolled over to kiss his cheek. He gently stroked his hip.

“Do you think it will bruise?” He asked, concerned.

“Maybe I want it to,” Albert breathed and leaned up to kiss him.

\-----

Harry had grown friendly with their neighbours, of course he had - he had always been a community spirit. He was so used to living in a ‘close’ community (Albert would contest that the connections between residents was superficial and mostly for show). Albert knew he had missed it, calling in on neighbours, exchanging pleasantries in the street, doing small favours for people. It wasn't something Albert would ever do but he would keep himself in the loop to ensure Harry's good nature wasn't being taken advantage of. 

Albert was going out to collect Harry from the house at the end of the street. They had animals too and Harry liked to visit. They would give Harry any excess animal food or supplies they had and often they would have made food for him or saved leftovers. Harry would do the same but food could never make its way out of their house so he helped with the animals instead. Chickens, ducks, a donkey, a pony - all different to what they had - and two German Shepherds. Harry would ride the horse over a few times a week so she could socialise with other equines and not get lonely. 

Albert had brought Biscuit and Melvin out with him so Harry could join their walk before returning home. It also gave him the excuse of not entering the house as the other dogs made Biscuit nervous. Harry, as usual, had been expecting his arrival and must have been watching for him. As soon as Albert walked up the path to the house Harry appeared. 

“Hey Albert.”

“What is _that_?”

“It's a pig!” Albert knew that much. It was black and hairy and made happy little grunts. “Specifically an American Guinea Hog.”

“And why are you leading it along with a stick?”

Harry fought against a certain kind of shy smile. Albert knew exactly what it meant. 

“Well…”

“It's not coming home with us.”

“Pigs are really clean Albert-”

“Tell me that again when you're shovelling shit.”

“You know what I mean. They're as smart as a dog too. It'll be no different to having another dog.”

“There's plenty different from where I'm standing and we only just _got_ another dog.”

“She's real friendly,” Harry persisted, crouching down to firmly scratch its sides. It lifted its head a little and gave a series of grunts. Harry chuckled. “She's so cute, don't you think?”

“No.”

Harry looked up at him in disapproval and held him in a firm stare. Albert frowned back to counteract that he was already failing inside. When did he get so weak? Well, weak to Harry's wishes but what was wrong with that? It made him happy. That's what their life was about now, making each other as content as possible. The pig grunted. Albert broke eye contact to stare it. 

“It's living in the stable.”

Harry jumped up and hugged him. Albert sighed in defeat. 

“Why are they giving it to you anyway?”

“They rescued her to save her life but they don't have the space. They'd planned to find someone else.”

“Planned to find a gullible fool you mean.”

“Hey. Gabi is my friend.”

Melvin was sniffing it with great interest and Biscuit seemed to be awaiting his verdict. The grunts were making her jump but when Melvin's tail started to gently wag, she approached to do some sniffing of her own. The pig seemed to enjoy the attention and Harry left Albert alone with it to relay the good news. 

“We have to walk this thing down the street?” Albert complained when Harry returned. 

“Yep. Don't worry I won't make you take her for a walk. I'll go back home and settle her in.”

“I don't trust you to get home without incident. We’ll all go.”

Off they went on their short journey. Albert thought they must make quite a picture - two old men holding hands, two dogs and a pig. He wouldn't admit that the pig did seem very well behaved, trundling along with them without needing to be prodded in the right direction. Albert opened the gate for his hairy family to file through and closed it behind him. 

Once Albert was satisfied the pig was contained and Harry knew what he was doing, he went back out to resume the dog walk. Biscuit was reluctant to leave this exciting new development. Once they were off-lead, playing on the grass, Albert decided to do some research on his phone. He didn't know the first thing about looking after a pig. 

“Harry, we can't keep the pig,” Albert declared when he got back home. 

“Why not?” Harry looked wounded.

“I've looked it up. Pigs rarely play nice with other animals and horses tend to have a phobia of them.”

Harry relaxed and smiled at him. 

“An American Guinea Hog isn't just any pig Albert. They're incredibly docile. You are right, generally speaking, but they are very much like dogs. Other pigs might eat a chicken but Princess was happy to let them walk over her. Thank you for your concern,” Harry kissed him. “But you can't get rid of her that easy now you've agreed to have her.”

“I wasn't trying to get rid of her,” Albert grumbled. 

“I know,” Harry kissed him again. 

Later that afternoon Albert entered the living room to be greeted by the sight of Harry on the couch, one dog either side of him so he could pet them both, wearing his dog onesie and using the pig as a footrest. Albert wondered, not for the first time, what his life had become. 

“What is the pig doing in the house?”

“She won't make a mess. She didn't want to be left outside.”

“She smells like a farmyard animal because she _is_. The only species allowed in the house are the ones with paws.”

“Aw, come on Albert. She can't help what kind of feet she has. She likes it here.”

“And I like a pig-free home environment. Didn't you tell me the horse needed company?”

“I took her to Gabi’s to play with the pony. You wouldn't want Princess to be outside all alone would you?”

“Yes.”

“Well if that's the case we’ll need to get another pig so she doesn't get lonely…”

“Not a chance.”

“She's a social species Albert-”

“Then you can all sit outside.”

Harry stared at him, slotted Melvin under his arm, stood and left the room, Biscuit on his heels. The pig grunted as she got up and followed them out. Albert sighed. He busied himself around the house and when he returned to the couch Harbert was sleeping there. He didn't appreciate being disturbed when Albert petted him and went to find somewhere else to sleep. Albert was alone once more. 

He went out on the porch to see them all in the exact same positions, only this time on the bench swing seat. Albert silently sat down too and Melvin crawled across to sit on his lap. Harry cracked an eye open and smiled at him. Albert looked away. Harry shifted closer to press against his side and nuzzled against his neck. 

“You're unbelievable,” Albert muttered, hand in Harry’s hair. 

\-----

Albert woke up to and empty space beside him. He sighed and remembered the days when Harry didn’t have animals clamouring for his attention and they could lie in together. He heard the shower running and decided that would make up for it as he got out of bed. He opened the bathroom door. It was too early in the morning for this shit. The pleasant sight of Harry's naked, wet body was ruined by the distraction of the _pig in the shower_ with him. Harry was massaging shampoo into it. 

“This is _not_ the reason you wanted a bigger shower.”

“Albert!” Harry grinned at him.

“What part of ‘pigs don't belong in the house’ don't you understand?”

“Well you said she couldn't because she smelled like a farmyard. Now she doesn't. She smells like coconut.”

“She can't because she's a _pig_. I don't care what she smells like.”

“You can still come in and join us-”

“Absolutely not.” Albert turned on his heel to leave them to it. “And don't you dare dry it with my towel.”

That was only the beginning of what was to become an eternal battle between Albert and their newest addition. There was no denying she was smart, although Albert refused to admit it. She would always find a way into the house somehow, especially when Albert was preparing food. It didn’t help that Harry shared the scraps with her that he usually ‘sneakily’ ate if she had found her way into the room. Albert grumbled that it was rewarding her behaviour.

Harry was going to be away for a few days to visit his friends and family in Twin Peaks. He reluctantly agreed it would probably be best for Albert to stay and look after the animals. He was upset at ‘breaking his promise’ of being with Albert at all times. Albert said that was nonsense and told him to listen to his own advice.

“We’re always together, right?” He said, holding Harry’s left hand and rubbing the pendant of Harry’s necklace with his other hand. Harry nodded.

“I’ll call you every day.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

Harry kissed him. All the animals received a kiss too before he left and Albert assured him he would be able to manage all of them on his own. Well, he _thought_ it wouldn't be too difficult. He thought wrong. 

He should really give Harry more credit. The dogs were yapping at him from 6am and Albert opened his eyes to Harbert's furry face an inch from his own. He grumbled and pushed himself out of bed, almost tripping over the cat on his way down the stairs and nearly getting knocked over by Biscuit when he opened the baby gate. They were mercifully silent as they ate and Albert was tempted to return to bed but it wasn't so inviting without Harry there. He showered and changed instead and Biscuit pestered him as soon as he returned. 

Then, he went outside, dogs on his heels to feed their farmyard of two. He fed and watered them but when he went to close the stable back up the pig had disappeared. It didn't matter, Albert was going to let them out when he returned from walking the dogs but the pig couldn't get anywhere. He couldn't see ‘Princess’ anywhere outside. He cursed. The dogs weren't helping his search, getting impatient for their walk and tripping him up. 

He was certain the pig couldn't get out of their property and thought perhaps he should walk the dogs first. He went back inside the house to fetch the leashes and found a pack of cookies on the floor. Albert crouched down to inspect it. It had been thoroughly munched through, not much remained inside. He picked it up before the dogs could get to the leftovers and made his way to the living room. 

The pig was on the couch. Albert had great difficulty moving her. She wasn't particularly big but she was still heavy and all he could do was climb over her to sit on the back of the couch and push her with his feet. The couch nearly tipped over when Princess moved, Albert cursed, gripping onto the couch and jumping off to push her outside before she sat down again. It wasn't too difficult to keep her moving once she was up and when they'd made it outside he locked the house before setting out on the dog walk. 

Even that was more difficult than anticipated, trying to control them both when they took interest in different things in opposite directions. By the time he got back all he desired was to sit down with a coffee but thought he might not get up again so he let the horse out, checked the pig was still outside and _then_ crashed out on the couch. His phone rang. Albert groaned. It was still in his jacket. He got back up. 

“Morning Albert!”

“It's still morning?”

“You had an early start huh?” Harry chuckled. 

“They're playing up because your not here. I've been tripping up over them all day. Then the pig snuck in to sleep on the couch-”

Harry laughed. 

“I wish I could see your animal wrangling skills put to the test.”

“I can do it,” Albert huffed. “They're just a pain in the ass. It's better than being in Twin Peaks anyway.”

“I'm going to take that as a good thing.”

“How are things down in that backwater burg?”

“Good! I'm spending the day at the station. It's real nice to be back here.”

“Do you miss it?” Albert asked softly. 

“Not as much as I miss you. Don't worry, I know I made to right choice moving in with you back then. I have had a much better life getting out of here. And much, _much_ better by being with you.”

“You're sentimentality increases the more distance there is between us.”

“Are you saying you only miss me for keeping the animals under control?”

“You know I miss you for plenty more than that.”

Albert didn't want to talk for too long and make Harry miss him more. Thankfully Harry's friends at the station took his attention and he said his goodbyes. Albert was alone again, or wished he was as he glared at Biscuit wandering off with his shoe in her mouth. 

Luckily they were fairly well behaved for the rest of Harry's time away. Getting up in the morning was still difficult and he remained pig-vigilant as he went outside. Princess still managed to find her way inside a few times but Albert chased her out again. When he sat down to his dinner he heard grunting and he sighed in exasperation. The pig was nowhere to be seen but the grunting continued. Albert thought it might have broken him and made him crazy - hearing pigs wherever he went. Then he saw it, a snout at the back door, poking through the cat flap. 

“Shit.”

It was stuck. Albert wasn't sure what to do, he opened the door and Princess stumbled back with it. Albert surveyed the situation from the other side. He could attempt to grease it. He might have resort to cutting her out but he wouldn't think of that yet. He went back inside to find the butter and when he returned there was no pig in the door. He rushed back into the house. 

“You fucking sneaky swine. Get out of here.”

Princess only gave him a happy grunt from her position on the couch. 

\-----

Albert was happy to go to sleep on the final night but typically his four-legged family prevented him from going to bed undisturbed. When he finally got to the bedroom _again_ he made a vow to himself that he wouldn't leave it. He closed the door. Just as he was drifting to sleep he heard Harbert scratching. He'd leave it. He wouldn't get up. He had visions of claw marks on the doorframe. He cursed under his breath. 

“Don't,” Albert barked as he opened the door. The cat made a move to run inside but Albert grabbed him to carry him downstairs. 

The dogs started barking and came to greet him in confused excitement. Albert sighed at sat on the couch to calm them down before he went back to bed. 

“Mhn,” Albert grunted, feeling something wet against his forehead. 

A grunt. 

“Fuck offff…” Albert groaned. “How are you even here?”

Princess huffed a breath on his face from her wet nose. Albert shoved it away and tried to sit up but the dogs had decided to lie on his chest after he drifted to sleep on the couch. He pushed them off, muttering curses. He couldn’t be bothered to go outside in the cold to shut the pig in the stable. He only shut the back door, closed the baby gate as he went up the stairs and crashed out on the bed.

He woke with a start at the sound of the car pulling up outside. He hadn’t intended to sleep so long but he could blame the animals for that. He rushed downstairs before Harry got to the door. Everyone was happy to see Harry as he stepped inside but Albert got to him first. Harry already had his arms open to envelop him and he held him tight, leaning back a little so Albert's feet just left the floor. Albert put a hand in Harry's hair and sighed to the chorus of Biscuit’s excitable yaps. 

“Welcome home.”

He could feel Harry smile. 

“The best place to be,” Harry murmured, squeezing him tighter before letting him go. Albert kissed him. 

“Coffee?”

“Please,” Harry nodded and Albert left him to settle back in as he set to making drinks. 

When he made his way back to the living room Harry was there curled up with the dogs, Harbert on the arm of the couch. Albert passed Harry a plate of donuts before stepping over the pig to sit beside him. He wouldn't even complain about it as long as she stayed on the floor. Harry beamed at him around the whole donut in his mouth and Albert returned a fond smile. He held Harry's drink until he'd finished and noticed a wiggling nose poke out of his sweater. 

“Practically the whole gang, huh?” Albert said, gently poking Rosie’s snout. “I'm afraid to turn around incase the horse is in here too.”

“No danger of that,” Harry laughed, leaning against him. 

“There better not be. I'd leave if I ever found her in here.”

“Now we both know that's not true,” Harry nudged him, smile unchanged. Albert huffed. 

\-----

They sat out on the swing seat together, Harry pressed against Albert's side as they watched the stars. The summer was over but it was still mild enough to enjoy nights on the back porch, especially if they shared their body heat. Harry was sure they'd still do it in any season. He quite liked the idea of wrapping Albert up in soft woollen knitwear and cuddling up to him to keep warm. 

“Albert!” Harry pointed at the sky to a shooting star that had already vanished. 

Harry closed his eyes. His unchanging wish of always wanting to stay with Albert meant something else now. He knew they would always be together. Now he wanted them to remain together for all of their lives, into unimaginable old age. Despite both of their desires and all their love and affection, Harry knew now more than ever that such a future could never be a certainty. The cancer might come back, that would always be a possibility. Either one of them could get sick or have some misfortune for any number of reasons. They'd had a few scares in their time together but nothing quite like the cancer. Harry would continue to wish. 

“What did you wish for?” Harry asked, not expecting an answer. 

“Much the same as you I suppose.”

“You made a wish?” Harry was a little dumbfounded. 

“There was a time I was willing to try anything…” Albert said softly and Harry held his hand. “And you came back home so I thought there'd be no harm carrying on, just in case. Just a thought that coincides with a minor astrological event. I'm not sure I'd call it _wishing_. I've experienced enough weird shit I don't understand - who's to say the weird shit always has to be catastrophically awful?”

Harry hugged him, shifting to lie down, pulling Albert to lie on top of him. Harry kissed him, whispering his love in the quiet night as they gently swayed from their repositioning. 

“There's another! Quick Albert, wish again!”

Albert kissed him. 

When they got too cold they went back inside. Biscuit had her head in her food bowl. Albert sighed. 

“Harry, can't you see how fat she's getting? We really need to put her on a diet.”

Harry looked at him and tried to remain neutral but could feel a shy smile tugging at his lips. 

“Albert… I don't think she's fat…”

Albert quickly looked up at him and stared. 

“That's impossible. She's neutered.”

“The previous owner could have lied to get her taken in more easily. She really does look pregnant to me.”

“And when were you going to tell me?!”

“I wanted to be sure. I only thought so a few days ago. I think you need to give some credit to Melvin for being successful.”

“If they're even his!” That seemed to distress Albert more - puppies from an absent father. 

“Well the pregnancy starts showing after about 5 weeks and that would have been when Melvin was here too. She was always scared of other dogs.”

“Good fucking job.”

“We’ll know for sure when we see them. Oh Albert, I bet they're gonna be so cute.”

“Tell me you didn’t wish for it.”

“You know I only wish for one thing.” Harry put an arm around him. “We've gotta give her lots of extra care now.”

“I don't know how I'm going to cope with _more_ animals in this house…”

“I won't leave you to do it alone,” Harry grinned. “And Biscuit will help look after them.”

“She better do _most_ if the looking after. There's no way I'm hand-rearing her welps. I'm not going to be some kind of puppy foster father.”

“You're already a dog dad, no matter what you say.”

“Don't you dare say anything about being a grandparent.”


	7. A Perfect Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCITING NEWS: Kami and I had our entry for the fan dossier contest _shortlisted by Mr Mark Frost himself!_  
>  Do you want to read Tammy's file on Albert? (that is also compliant to this series shhh)  
> Do you want to see that Mark Frost has endorsed passionate punk pacifist Albert?
> 
> Read the entries and [VOTE HERE](http://welcometotwinpeaks.com/news/the-fan-dossier-finalists/?validatetoken=62ec532f1b7d91de54ecf1cb9a098dc60add0588&cf_tp=_cf_process_5aca0320b13cc)
> 
> [6 Oct - 20 Dec 2017]

Harry fussed and cooed over Biscuit endlessly even though he had told Albert the puppies weren't due for another 4 weeks. Perhaps Albert was taking greater care of her too, he had spent two days researching the nutritional content of different brands of dog food to ensure she had the best diet. They brought her new blankets and a heat pad to make sure she was comfortable. Melvin got the benefit of these things by default (even though he didn’t deserve them being the cause of the situation). 

Albert was concerned that her nervous disposition wouldn't make her a good mother. That the act of giving birth would be too stressful and she would reject her pups or that she would be afraid of them once they were born. Albert tried to make her as calm and happy as possible but Harry was surprisingly relaxed about it. ‘ _Nature will take its course_ ’ he said. Albert wished he could pass control over so easily.

Harry asked to use his stethoscope on her - if they could hear what was happening inside. Albert agreed and Biscuit liked the attention. Albert listened first, so he could find the best position and tell Harry what he was listening to. He heard it - soft, fast ticks of puppy heartbeats. It was difficult to identify how many. Definitely two, probably three. He removed the earpieces, one hand still holding the end of the scope in position, and gestured for Harry to take it from him. Harry did so and frowned as he listened. A slow smile spread across his face.

“Is that…?”

“Fast ticking? That’s them.”

Harry looked back down at the scope with an expression of quiet wonder.

“Can you tell how many?”

“Not for certain. I’d say I can detect three clearly. There’s something else we can try if you get her to stand up.”

Harry encouraged her up and petted her head as Albert palpated her abdomen. Perhaps there were… four? Yes. He thought so. That didn’t seem _too_ bad. 

“Do you want to try?”

Harry moved over to him and Albert took his hand to make sure he applied enough pressure to feel something. Harry flinched.

“It’s alright, we’re not going to do any damage.” He waited some moments for Harry to finish his inspection. “So? What do you think?”

“Four?”

“That is as many as I can feel,” Albert said with a nod, “but it’s not entirely accurate.”

Harry made a fuss of Biscuit for being patient with them and kissed Albert’s cheek. Albert knew he couldn’t wait for them to be born. Perhaps Albert was interested too, if only to see the phenotypic expression of the combination of Biscuit and Melvin's genes. That was all. 

Albert grumbled that afternoon when Harry got Biscuit dressed in her raincoat and clipped her leash on. 

“The weather is _awful_ ,” Albert said, glaring out of the window at the rain to show his distaste. 

“Dogs need their exercise whatever the weather Albert. It's only a little rain.” 

Harry produced his umbrella. An awful thing - moss green with a carved wooden handle in the shape of a duck’s head - a mallard, lovingly rendered and varnished. The original umbrella had broken long ago but Harry salvaged the handle to attach to another. He had been overjoyed a few years ago to find an umbrella of the same drab shade of green as the original and swapped the handle once more. 

“It's more than a little - it's a downpour.”

“We've waited long enough. It's not stopping anytime soon.” Harry opened the door. 

“Wait a goddamn minute, Melvin doesn't even have his leash on yet.”

Harry chuckled and closed the door. A suggestion that Albert should stay at home was never considered. They both knew he wouldn't. Albert sorted out Melvin's own coat, which he deemed necessary as Melvin was so small and close to the ground. It was practical and smart (Harry said it was very cute), entirely the opposite of Biscuit. Harry had brought her a yellow raincoat to match his own. Albert could only sigh and admit it was completely adorable to see them together. Once Albert was ready Harry booped him on the nose with the duck’s bill, laughed again, and opened the door. 

Going out in the rain was a win-win situation for Harry. He either took his umbrella and laughed about it or deliberately left it behind because Albert didn't like it, resulting in Harry sharing Albert's and staying very close at all times. If he had chosen the latter option this time they would have both been soaked, the rain was far too heavy.

As it was, Harry went ahead as Biscuit splashed in puddles. She spotted a frog and Harry chased it with her. Albert continued their route knowing Harry would come back around at some point. Albert would not go on any detours today. He picked Melvin up to step over a puddle and placed him down again. It wasn't long before he heard Harry's steps catching up to him. 

When they started on their way back home Albert reached down to pick Melvin up again. Harry smiled. 

“Doesn't it defeat the point of his walk if you carry him?”

“He is getting wet and cold being so close to the ground and he doesn't need as much exercise as yours.”

Harry's smile remained unchanged as he continued humming _Singin’ in the Rain_ (with the occasional spring in his step). 

As they stepped back inside Harry held Biscuit’s leash tight to prevent her rushing off into the house. Albert took it from him to allow Harry to remove his coat and boots and stand his umbrella to dry. Harry then took both leashes from Albert and took the dogs to the bathroom. Albert was then free to remove his own coat and shoes, sort out his umbrella and mop up the muddy paw prints. He joined Harry in the bathroom when he was finished and removed his shirt as Harry had done. The dogs sat patiently at the edge of the bath as Harry filled it. He turned the water off. 

Albert helped him lift Biscuit into the bath (Harry was afraid of handling her in such a way on his own during her pregnancy) and put Melvin in to join her. They scrubbed shampoo into their fur and cleaned the mud away. Biscuit’s tail sent water flying everywhere. Harry laughed and Albert kissed him. 

Once the dogs were clean and dry, curled up in their basket together, the rest of the animals were attended to before the dinner was cooked and eaten. When Harry began to fall asleep against him on the couch Albert nudged him. Harry grunted and Albert kissed his hair. 

“C’mon, let's go.”

He led Harry upstairs, helped him change, and tucked him into bed before he undressed. Albert got into bed beside him and kissed him before rolling over and pressing his back against Harry's chest. He closed his eyes. His phone rumbled with a message. Albert picked it up off the nightstand, he still hadn't shaken the habit of being on call 24/7. 

Harry had sent him a picture from somewhere on the Internet. A photograph of a fish with a flower petal in its mouth. Albert sighed.

“Harry. Go to sleep.”

Harry sent a heart emoji. 

“Don't send me messages when you can speak to me. Haven't I told you that practically every day?” He saw the indication at the bottom of the screen that Harry was typing. He sighed again. 

_Goodnight Albert xxx_

Another heart emoji. The one with the sparkles this time.

“‘Night,” Albert grunted, slapping his phone face down on the nightstand. He felt Harry move away, no doubt to put his own phone back. Harry wrapped his arm around him, holding him close. 

“Goodnight Albert,” he whispered in his ear to appease him, giving him three kisses: one to his cheek, one to his ear and the last to his shoulder. 

\-----

On the week of Biscuit’s due date Harry checked on her every moment. He knew Albert did too. They had read up on it together and Albert was prepared for anything. They would assist her, especially as it was her first (and Albert would ensure only) litter. They switched her onto puppy food with a calcium supplement. Harry prepared her whelping box which, to his relief, she had taken a liking to. Melvin liked it too. 

They took her temperature each day, waiting for it to drop - a sure sign the birth would occur within 24 hours. She was becoming restless, rearranging her bedding and seeking their company, resting her head on Harry’s knee before pacing once more. No doubt the puppies would arrive soon but Harry didn’t know _when_.

Harry took her temperature for the first time that day as Albert petted her head. Harry held up the thermometer.

“Albert! It’s gone down!”

Albert breathed deep to steel himself for what was to come.

“Right.”

Harry fussed over her and kissed her head as Albert readied all of his equipment on a chair by her box. They had everything: clamps, ties and scissors for the umbilical cords; surgical gloves and lubricant for extracting the pups; an empty bowl; a notepad, scales and paper collars of different colours to record the puppies’ weights. A milk supplement and a bottle were under the chair - hopefully not required, and Albert prepared her water and food.

Albert had been through it all with him and Harry knew most of the theory already, but when Albert asked if he wanted to be the one to assist in the delivery Harry hurridley declined. Albert was the doctor after all.

“I’m going to shut him in the spare room,” Albert stated, Melvin under his arm.

“Why? He should see his puppies born.”

“I don’t want him getting in the way or getting in the box.”

“He won’t Albert. He’s a good dog. Let him stay.”

Albert sighed and conceded but got Melvin’s leash to secure him to the cupboard door when the whelping started.

Biscuit had gone once more out of view to her box when Harry heard her whines. He jumped up from the couch and found her digging in her blankets. She shifted around, sat down, got up, sat down again and begin grooming.

“Albert, I think it’s starting,” Harry murmured.

They waited and did not interfere. Biscuit began trembling and panting, Harry held Albert’s hand. She vomited when the contractions began and Harry was down on the floor beside her, petting her head and offering her water. It was expected but still distressing to see. Hopefully it would begin soon and she would be out of discomfort when it was over.

It was plain she was uncomfortable as she moved around and repositioned herself continuously. Harry led her in a short walk around her box a few times to try and get things moving in her. Once she had sat back down she whined a little, Harry petted her head and leaned around to look at her back end.

“Albert, I think she’s pushing.”

Albert had secured Melvin, got the towels from the radiator and was in position with the chair beside him. Harry anxiously awaited his report. 

“There it is,” he finally declared, snapping on his gloves.

Harry set the scales up next to him and readied his pen and notepad so he could take the pups from Albert once they were clean. Biscuit’s instincts kicked in for her to lean over and lick the pup, chewing the chord herself. Harry sighed in relief, perhaps they wouldn’t need to do anything after all. He studied Albert’s every move as he leaned down and picked the pup up, hidden in the towel as he rubbed it. As soon as Albert looked up Harry had his hands out to take it.

“Oh… Albert…” 

It seemed so tiny in his hands. It’s fur was pale brown and white. Harry secured the blue collar onto it, sexed it (male) and weighed it. He noted it all down and passed it to Biscuit. She sniffed at it and cautiously licked it. The puppy made a small noise and Biscuit licked it with greater fervor. Harry left them alone.

“Have you got it?” He asked Albert.

“The placenta? Sure.” Albert gestured to the bowl. It was important for Biscuit to eat it but they had to keep them separate to keep count and ensure none had got stuck inside her.

They waited. Harry had relaxed somewhat now they had one healthy puppy and Biscuit knew what to do. He was sure the rest would be okay too. The next one didn’t take long.

“Here’s another,” Albert said.

Harry moved over to watch. The puppy came out just as he got into position and Biscuit dutifully licked the sack away and chewed at the cord once more. Harry petted her for a job well done and to distract her as Albert removed the placenta. Albert removed the sack from the puppy entirely and passed it to Harry. This one was mostly white with dark patches. Female. 

If their calculations were correct they were already halfway done. Harry felt pretty good. He would’ve held Abert’s hand if his gloves weren’t covered in gunk. He kissed his cheek instead.

The third took longer to arrive. That was normal too, the mother taking a rest period. 40 minutes later and it arrived. It felt like the longest 40 minutes of Harry’s life. This was another female, dark with a white chest. The next one was only a few minutes after but Albert had to assist as it came out legs first. Female again, black and tan and white. Harry sighed as he sat back and watched Biscuit nurse them.

“Harry. Another one.”

“Another!?”

Sure enough, a fifth puppy arrived - also black and tan and white but with markings distinct from his sister. He had a white muzzle and tan patches over his eyes whereas her face was all dark, tan on the muzzle.

They waited after the placenta had emerged but the contractions and straining had ceased. Albert gave Biscuit the bowl to eat from and Harry went to find his phone and Albert’s camera. For the next 8-12 weeks he would be taking photographs _constantly_ but for now Albert could do that while Harry told everyone the good news.

\-----

Puppies, Albert reasoned, weren’t so bad. At least not _yet_. Biscuit did most of the care and they couldn’t travel far or bark very loud. There was much cleaning to be done, especially in the first few days, but it seemed a small price to pay. Even Melvin helped where he could, carrying the puppies to wherever Biscuit wanted to move to and sitting with them to keep them warm if she left. Harry wouldn’t shut up about it.

Albert was painfully aware they would grow quickly and soon their hands (and house) would be full. The pig was absolutely not allowed in the house for fear of the puppies getting trampled and they wouldn’t get their vaccinations until they were 8 weeks old. Albert wanted to make sure they stayed as safe as possible.

Their home was definitely going to be at capacity if Harry got his way with his latest idea (which Albert knew, deep down, he would). 

“We don’t have the space.”

“C’mon Albert we have more space than everyone else. You’ve not had to go to many of my family Thanksgivings-”

“Doesn’t mean I should have them all at once…”

“I don’t want to leave anyone out… This is _our_ home and your family is my family now, right?”

“They’re not my family,” Albert grumbled.

“You know they are and anyway, they don’t all have to stay for dinner.”

“But that’s still going to be… 10 people, 11 animals and _us_ all here at the same time.”

“You can’t count Rosie, she’s too small and won’t be out of her cage; Princess and Sugar will be outside; Harbert will hide upstairs. Really it’s only the dogs. You’re exaggerating the numbers. And the people don’t have to arrive all at once.”

“ _All_ of the dogs though. The pups will be causing more trouble by then.”

“They’ll have distinct personalities and maybe… people can choose which they want.”

“Don’t try and pass that by me like you haven’t thought about it. Who do you want to have a puppy?”

“Well… Frank and Doris will have one. Charlie wants one. Fred is too busy..”

“You already asked them?”

“Charlie told me she wanted one right away but… yeah. Is that a problem? You didn’t want to keep them all did you?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Nothing is set in stone, I just mentioned it to them.”

“What about the other three?”

“Andy and Lucy-”

Albert’s expression soured.

“I wouldn’t trust them with anything.”

“Hey, c’mon they raised Wally.”

“And look how he turned out.”

“ _Albert_.” Harry chided and then huffed a laugh. “Are you saying you would have done a better job?”

“I _told_ you I didn’t want to be his Godfather and I wouldn’t raise him if anything happened to them. That title was forced on me because of my association to you.”

“But if I had raised him you’d have helped. Do you remember the time we babysat him?”

“I don’t care to. That still leaves two puppies.”

“I know, you interrupted. I’m not sure but… Cooper. I don’t think he’d have the time but I’d like to offer. Tammy too. But… we should keep one.”

“ _Keep?_ Harry, we have 6 animals already.”

“But Albert, it’s a puppy from _our_ dogs…”

“If you say it's our grandchild they are all sleeping outside and you can join them.”

“Will you think about it? Which one you like?”

Albert sighed. Harry had completely distracted him from the issue of Thanksgiving, which no longer seemed such a problem anymore faced with owning another, full-grown dog.

“I’ll think about it. That’s it.” 

He didn’t have to think about it. He knew. He deliberately hadn’t thought about it too much or got too attached otherwise he might have had problems parting with it. There was one that stood out to him more than the others, for one reason only. It was the last pup of the litter but Albert didn’t care about that. It was the eyes. They reminded him of Harry’s, they way they sloped. 

When they were next watching the puppies Albert picked it up, trying to make it look random, and informed Harry of his choice in a nonplussed manner. Harry lit up, took the puppy from him and smiled at Albert in a way that showed he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“Do you have a name?”

Albert had already lost the battle. He may as well give it up, Harry knew him too well now.

“Sheriff.”

\-----

Thanksgiving arrived, much to Albert’s dismay but Harry was determined to make it work and that Albert would enjoy it in the end. Andy and Lucy were due to arrive in the morning. They had their own family to see but were looking forward to visiting them very much (and seeing the puppies). Albert grumbled at the fact they would get first pick.

“Albert! Wally’s here too!” Harry called from his lookout by the window.

“Great. I want this day to end already.”

Harry gave him a flat stare and hurried to the door. 

“Sheriff Truman!” Lucy cried.

“You know I haven’t been a Sheriff in a very long time Lucy.”

“But you’ll always be a Sheriff to us!”

“Where’s Agent Rosenflower?” Andy said.

“Nowhere,” Albert muttered. “But Rosen _field_ is right here.” There was no bite to it, he had long given up thinking they might learn.

“It’s good to see you. You’re home is so _nice_ , isn’t it punky?”

As Lucy reeled off her enthusiastic compliments, Harry beckoned them inside.

“Wally. Good to see you here, we weren’t expecting you.”

“I always seem to arrive unexpected. I was unexpected into this world and it is the path I have followed since. A man cannot… run by the time of a clock or calendar when following the road. My time is judged in days and nights. Today… our days are aligned. Family is important. Sometimes… if one tries hard enough, time can be made.”

Harry heard Albert clear his throat in a way he knew to be stifling a laugh at Wally’s ‘pretentious absurdity’. 

“But I must go on and continue my journey. Onto the next place. More time, more places. But I am thankful. I should tell you this day. I am thankful to see you in good health. It is an honour to witness this life of yours and long may it continue for you both. You taught me the constellations when I was but a naive child, ignorant to the world, let alone suns beyond our own. They have guided me on my journeys. Except when I couldn’t see them. In the day. In the cloud. And I cannot look up while I’m riding. But they have assisted me. And I thank you for that too.” 

He nodded to them as he turned back to his bike and his parents rushed back out to embrace him.

“Thanks Wally,” Albert deadpanned.

They watched him ride away (Albert didn’t, he turned and went back inside before he’d even left on principle). Lucy wiped a tear from her eye and Andy, despite his own snuffling, cheered her up.

“We’re going to choose another baby now punky!”

Lucy gasped.

“We _are_! Sheriff Truman, can we see the puppies?”

“Of course you can Lucy.”

“Oh, oh! Sheriff Truman!”

“What is it Lucy?”

“I’ve brought something for you! I’ve left it in the car!”

“Did you want to go and get it for me?”

“Yes! Right away!”

Harry went back to the doorstep and waited patiently for them to return, crockery in hand.

“What the hell is taking so long? You’re letting all the cold in,” Albert said as he reappeared.

“Green bean casserole and pumpkin pies!” Lucy chirruped. “You have so many people I didn’t think you should cook for everyone yourself.”

“Thanks,” Albert murmured and Harry could detect he had already softened. “Doris will be helping me. She probably prepared everything last night. I’ve prepped this morning but more food definitely helps. Especially if there are four Trumans to feed.”

Lucy helped Albert store the food away and returned to view the puppies. They oo-ed and ah-ed over them and it seemed impossible for them to make a decision. Harry made it clear that one was not to be homed and Albert’s shoulders didn’t seem so tense after that.

“Oh Andy! This one!” Lucy picked up the one with the patches. “It kissed me!”

“It’s saying it wants to come with us!”

“Not just yet it isn’t. You’ve got to wait four more weeks at the least,” Albert corrected.

“But we can take this one? In four weeks? That’s Christmas time! Andy! We’ll have a puppy at Christmas!”

“You can,” Harry said patiently. “This one is female.”

“Oh Andy! A baby girl!”

Albert sighed and rolled his eyes at Harry.

\-----

They had some reprieve after Andy and Lucy left and before anyone else arrived. The next guests were Doris and Frank and Doris assisted Albert in the kitchen as Frank helped Harry figure out the table arrangements. Ten people could not fit at their table. They made use of Harry’s workbench, the heights of the two tables were a little uneven even after lowering the workbench but it would do. Chairs were more of a problem. They had four dining chairs, three stools, two camping chairs and a decent sized log. It would have to do.

Cooper arrived next, with Charlie and Fred shortly after. Albert protested that there wasn’t enough room in the kitchen for everyone to help and Harry herded them to be entertained by the puppies. He wanted to wait for Tammy to arrive before he asked anyone else to choose. She did arrive within the hour, Gordon and Diane with her. Harry thought it was important to invite them all. Diane stayed outside to smoke with Gordon (Harry heard him exclaim about the pig) and Harry took Tammy aside with Cooper.

“I was wondering… I know you’ve got plenty on your plates, working cases and all, but I wanted to offer. And I’d like you to. Would either of you be able to keep a puppy?”

Their smiles were an instant reaction but their logical minds started turning immediately. Tammy glanced to Cooper.

“I really like that Harry, keeping it in the family, giving us Albert’s baby,” she smirked. “I couldn’t keep one on my own but…” she looked to Cooper who caught on immediately.

“But if we were to share ownership? I think that’s a mighty fine idea. I’m sure you’re aware Harry, Tammy has to check and report on me each and every day, so joint ownership is a very reasonable idea - we are never far apart. And if we need to go somewhere well, like anyone else we can get someone to look after it.”

“You could do that?”

“Of course Harry, it’s an honour to be considered.”

“Would you like to come and choose yours?”

“Absolutely.” 

Harry found Frank and lead them into the spare bedroom where the dogs were being kept out of the way. Charlie and Fred were already there. 

“Alright. You can choose your pups.” Harry announced and Charlie gasped in delight. “But this one,” he picked up Sheriff. “And this one,” he picked up the patchy one. “Are taken. And I think you should know this cross is called a border weenie.”

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all week,” Charlie said.

They all got down to the floor to study the puppies. Two of the remaining three pups in had longer legs than the rest of the litter, still a stocky statue - not like Biscuit - but longer than the rest of the litter. Harry thought they might end up terrier-sized and the others would be more akin to Melvin’s height. 

“The smaller one would probably be more practical for us,” Tammy said. “If that works for everyone.”

“Sure!” Charlie piped up. “I like this one with the eyebrows anyway.” The puppy in question had a wire-haired coat with tan eyebrows and muzzle. The one born before Sheriff. “Is that alright by you Dad?”

Frank nodded. He was left with the first born. He petted him.

“Seems behaved enough.”

“Well alright. I’m glad that all worked out. Frank you have the male pup, the rest of you have females. Albert will beg all of you to get them neutered them when the time comes.”

“I bet,” Charlie laughed. “And I bet he’s glad he doesn’t have to worry about entertaining us. From now on we’ll be occupied by pups or thinking of names.”

“She’s beautiful Harry,” Cooper said, holding his puppy, Tammy scratched behind its ear. “But yes… an appropriate name will require some thought.”

\-----

Harry went to find Albert when the food was almost ready to put everything out on the table. Albert complained about being left to Diane and Gordons ‘torment’, but Harry knew it was fond and Albert didn’t really mind. Harry kissed him in apology anyway.

The food was laid out and everyone sat down together, Harry at the head of the table, Albert to his left with his friends and Charlie to his right with his family. Harry was glad they had done this as everyone began to eat around pleasant conversation. He smiled at Albert who smiled back. Harry knew he felt the same. 

When everyone had finished and the murmur of conversation got louder, Harry stood and tapped a chime out of his glass. The conversations stopped. 

“Thank you all for being here today. It's Thanksgiving so I'd like to say… what I'm thankful for.” Harry was capable of public speaking but he had never liked being the center of attention. He looked down at Albert who gave him a soft smile. “I'm thankful to you, my friends and family. The support you've provided. And to Gordon for letting Albert spend all of his time with me this year.”

“Tch, he didn't let me do anything. I'd have left regardless,” Albert said and Harry chuckled. 

“It's been a whole year since I came out of hospital and in a few days it will be the anniversary of our wedding. I am so grateful my life turned out this way and that Albert has spent it with me. That's what I'm most thankful for: my life-”

A choked hiccup broke his train of thought. He blinked from his focus on a point in the middle of the table. He couldn't detect who it had been - _everyone’s_ eyes were watering. 

“Oh. I didn't mean- it's a good thing. A real good thing. I'm so happy-” he looked to Albert in distress only to find him wiping the corner of his eye too. 

“Of course it's a good thing you dolt.” Albert held his hand and Harry sat down. Charlie cleared her throat. 

“... I’m thankful Harry is here with us. And for all the love and support you've both given me in my life.” She raised her glass and Fred picked up the idea. 

“I'm thankful to you for always wanting to help me in my times of need.”

They started a chain, Doris and Frank raised their glasses next. 

“Thank you for giving me perspective…” she said. 

“And for being so strong,” Frank added with a nod to him. 

Cooper, at the end of the table opposite Harry, raised his glass too. 

“I thank you for your friendship and support. For your undying faith in me and your unconditional acceptance upon my return. I'm so grateful that you found each other.”

“I’M THANKFUL TO YOU HARRY FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE TO ALBERT ALL THESE YEARS AND FOR KEEPING HIM UNDER CONTROL.”

“Hey!-”

Diane jumped in before Albert could protest. 

“I'm thankful you found a way out Albert and that you both have a life here. A life you deserve. Last year was rough. I'm thankful we got through it and… that you still wanted me around after all was said and done.”

“I'm thankful for all the guidance you've given me Albert,” Tammy said. “For the good health and happiness of you both. I'm privileged to be a part of it.”

All eyes were on Albert. He gruffly cleared his throat. 

“I'm thankful for your thanks I guess you sack of sentimentalists. I'm thankful for your help. I realise I was perhaps too focused on my job and Harry at the time to fully appreciate it. I don't think it's a surprise that I'm most thankful to you though Harry. For being here. For still being here.” He raised his glass. 

“To Harry!” Cooper said. 

“To Harry!” The table echoed. 

Glasses clinked and silence descended as they drank. There was a loud honk as Gordon blew his nose. Harry laughed and it eased the mood, rawness dissipating. 

Tammy and Cooper volunteered to clean up and Charlie and Fred said they would assist with the animals. Gordon and Frank packed the tables away and Diane sorted out the chairs. Doris cleaned the kitchen surfaces. Albert pulled Harry outside onto the porch. Harry held him tight. 

“Let them help, no arguments,” Albert murmured. 

“I love you,” Harry sighed. Albert kissed him. 

\-----

Once everyone had departed (after tearful embraces), Harry called Ed and Hawk. It was no surprise Hawk didn't celebrate Thanksgiving (Albert was with him on that but had long ceased his ranting on the subject) but Harry always called him every year because he was his friend. Hawk didn't seem to mind, he was happy Harry thought of him and respected his views. After the puppies had their last check of the evening, Albert took him upstairs. Harry could still feel the atmosphere was emotionally charged. He undressed as Albert did and when he was free Albert held him close, kissing him deep. 

“Albert…”

Albert kissed him as he steered Harry towards the bed and then down onto it. Harry shifted to lie comfortably. 

"Do you want to know what I'm thankful for?" Albert murmured as he climbed on the bed to join him. "Your hair," he planted a kiss to the top of Harry's head. Harry chuckled but Albert continued:

"Your big empty head" he kissed his forehead. "All the memories we share," a kiss to the temple, "and all the time we've spent together.”

He kissed beneath Harry's eye, "the smile in your eyes and the way you look at me.” A kiss on the lips, "the way you kiss me, all the things you say and the way you say them and your,” he kissed the left side. "Side mouth.”

A peck on the cheek. “Your _newer_ hair.”

A kiss to his chest. "Your big, tender heart and your good health." His stomach, "... your impossible appetite.”

"What you do next when I do this," he kissed the inside of Harry's thigh making him gasp. "And," he said looking at Harry and smirking a little. He kissed his cock. "All the pleasure you've given me.”

Harry made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Albert moved back up to look him in the eye. Harry held onto his shoulders. 

"But you know what I'm most thankful for?” Albert whispered. Harry shook his head. “How much you love me.”

"I do. I do love you,” Harry murmured between kisses. "So much. Albert," he sighed, “Albert, I'm real thankful for you too.”

“I know,” Albert said softly before kissing him again. 

Harry pressed their bodies together, holding him close, and they gave each other slow, deliberate kisses. He rolled them onto their sides so he could feel Albert's hands on his back, his own hand moving lower to grope Albert's ass. He grunted against Harry's neck and ran his hand up the back of Harry's thigh. Harry rolled his hips and hummed into their kiss. 

“What do you want?” Albert murmured. 

“I want us to experience the same thing…”

Harry kissed him again before he moved to rummage in the drawer. He returned and held the plug, lube and condom against Albert's chest as he kissed his reddening ear. 

“You want that?” Harry asked. 

“You know I do,” Albert smirked as he kissed him again. 

“Turn over then,” Harry whispered. 

Albert did so and Harry got him to lie down and put a pillow under his hips. Harry kissed the small of his back as he slicked his fingers and pushed the first finger inside. His other hand stroked his Albert's side as he worked. When he was done he put the plug in position and Albert groaned. Harry pushed against it to make him moan again. 

They reversed their positions but Harry was on his back so he could face him. He positioned his leg on Albert’s shoulder so he could return the procedure. 

“Hn-” Albert resumed stroking his thigh as he pushed his fingers in and Harry tangled his own hand in his hair. “Albert…”

Albert gave him a sharp grin before he opened the condom with his teeth. Harry attempted to shift closer. Albert held his hip down with one hand to maintain the distance so he could ease himself in. Harry gasped and tried to grab at the short hairs at the back of Albert's head. 

Albert's eyes fluttered closed as he moved and Harry put a hand against his face. Albert huffed a laugh and looked at him again. 

“Apologies... if it's a little... difficult to keep my eyes open.”

“Hm- ah-”

Albert maintained eye contact with him as he moved his hand back to push against the plug as he thrust in. 

“Hng- Ha- Harry-”

His hand returned to Harry's thigh and when Albert was flush against him Harry leaned up to kiss him. Albert met his request and when they parted he lubricated his hand to stroke Harry's cock. 

Harry moaned pushing his head back into the pillow and pushing against Albert's thrusts. His hand buried in his hair again and the other met Albert's to help him and help himself. Albert was perhaps a little over stimulated to keep pace. Harry didn't care. He was sure he felt just as Albert did. They were so connected. Harry couldn't tell if the moans leaving his mouth were his own. Everything was Albert.

He said his name as ecstasy rushed through him. Desperately called for him as the urgency became an unbearable pressure. Albert moaned to him as he shuddered, tightening his grip as he came, and Harry found his release too. He was brought back to the sound of his own panting breaths and the sweat cooling on his skin.

Albert groaned as he pulled out and flopped down half on top of him. Harry put his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. They remained that way until the afterglow passed and Albert grunted, rolling into his back, and then flinched forgetting the plug. Harry removed it and ran the bath. It was easier that way when they were tired. 

He only filled it half way and returned to collect Albert. They cleaned one another and Harry held Albert against his chest when they were done. 

“Don't… I'll fall asleep…”

Harry kissed his cheek. It didn't sound so bad. If he just closed his eyes…

“Harry. You'll end up drowning if I can't watch you.” Albert pulled the plug to force them to get out before the water drained away. 

Harry feebly dried himself. He could still feel water on his skin as he returned to the bedroom but he didn't care. He'd be warm and dry under the duvet with Albert. He climbed in and snuggled up against him. 

“Ugh, Harry. Don't you know how to use a towel?”

“I'm dry enough.”

As his mind drifted, memories of the day turned in his brain. 

“Charlie and Fred were the last ones left…” he murmured.

“I know,” Albert grunted and muttered under his breath when Harry rolled onto his back. 

“And Charlie seemed a little down. Fred told me that… ‘ _the company had got less interesting for her now._ ’”

“Wow, thanks. Ungrateful-”

“No, no, he said that ‘Miss Preston’ seemed to be keeping her in good conversation-”

“Don't go where I think you're going with this. I'm not in a condition to handle the idea of one of my in-laws crushing on one of my ‘adopted’ family members.”

“I think it would be nice, don't you?”

“There's no substance to this story and it's her business anyway.”

“But it'd be like… a sheriff of Twin Peaks and a Special Agent…”

“She's not a sheriff, not yet. And you're jumping the gun. This is an unfounded theory. Even if you're right about Charlie that doesn't mean Tammy would be interested.”

“Are you saying my niece isn't good enough?” Harry said in mock offence. 

Albert sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I'm saying I want to go to sleep.”

Harry chuckled and rolled over to wrap his arm around him. He thought Albert would like the idea of Tammy being truly related to him. An official family member. He hoped his theory was right. 

\-----

“I have all the names now,” Harry informed him and Albert raised an eyebrow. “Of the puppies. Everyone's decided on the names.”

“Come on then, what are they?”

“Hope, Cupcake, Trusty and Anahata.”

“Anahata is undoubtedly Coop’s. Cupcake is Lucy’s. Trusty is Frank’s and Hope is Charlie’s.”

“Correct!” Harry kissed him. “Coop says Anahata is the name of the heart chakra. I think that's nice.”

“I don't see what's wrong with calling it Fido.”

“You've gotta use their names now. To get them used to it. And handle them all the same amount. Stop favouring Sheriff.”

“Why shouldn't I when that one’s ours?”

“Because you know the others won't be as well socialised and if you baby him too much he’ll be spoilt.”

“I don't _baby_ him.”

Harry smiled, unconvinced. 

“I think we should get their first vaccinations all done together so they can get used to the outside before they go. Then people can take them when they want.”

“I'll be glad to get rid of them.”

The puppies were now little bundles of yapping energy. Albert was glad they had each other to play with but that hadn't stopped them from chewing at chair legs. He was getting pretty tired of the clean up too. 

The puppies did get their vaccinations and they were let outside under close supervision. Biscuit never let them stray too far though. The excitable yaps increased as they rolled around in the grass. They sat together on the swing seat and Harry held his hand as they watched them. They wouldn’t keep them out too long for fear of them getting cold.

Albert jumped up when ‘Anahata’ found the pig. Princess was resting and the puppy sniffed at her back. Harry stood with him but held his arm. 

“Wait. Just watch them.”

“She'll crush them Harry. Pigs are known to do that to their own young.”

Other puppies bundled over to investigate and soon they were all jumping over the her. Albert's stress levels were uncomfortably high. He moved closer so he could intervene if necessary. Princess was happily grunting and the puppies little tails were wagging so hard they were falling over. When she did shift to roll over they scattered and returned once more. One of them (Cupcake) tugged on her ear but decided better of it when she grunted louder. 

“American Guinea Hogs are known for their maternal instincts Albert.”

“That doesn't mean she should be trusted with them.”

“Biscuit trusts her,” Harry said, pointing to where she was resting. “She's glad of the break too.”

Albert picked Sheriff up as he sniffed at the pig’s ear, keeping him out of harm's way. Harry petted him and tried to hide his smile at the fact Albert doted over this damn puppy so much. It wasn't Albert's fault, it was the pup’s damn dopey eyes. Impossible to refuse. 

Harry sighed as he surveyed their property. The horse, the pig, the dogs. The grass and trees. 

“You wouldn't have ever been able to predict this as your future. That Special Agent you were when we first met would've hated this.”

“Only because I didn't know you then and I will concede that some surprises aren't so bad.” Albert kissed him. “ _Sheriff_.”

There was a small yap from the puppy in his arms and Harry laughed. 

“Don't tell me he's going to kill the mood every time I do that.”

“You're the one who named him.”

Albert's phone rang and he passed the puppy to Harry. It was Fred. Albert assumed he had called Harry first but he'd probably left his phone in the house. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Uncle Albert. I uh, I have some news. Can you put me on speaker?”

“Sure,” Albert did so. “Okay Fred you're on, what is it?”

“Well, Delilah and I… Delilah… She's gonna have a baby.”

Albert blinked, dumbfounded, as Harry beamed. 

“Fred! That's wonderful news!”

Albert hadn't thought they were _that_ serious. They had been together a few years, sure, but…

“Fred is this… something you wanted?”

“Albert!” Harry said in shock but Fred laughed. 

“Don't worry it was planned. I was keeping it quiet. I always wanted kids. I was planning it with Tracy all those years ago but then Scott died and well… Y’know how things went. Not only did we break up but… I didn't really want to have a kid without my family… And now we're all back together and mom’s doing alright… I really wanted to. And there's no avoiding that I'm getting older. I want to continue the Truman line while I'm still at an acceptable age,” he laughed again. “She asked me anyway. I thought the time was right.”

“Well Trumans always do things in their own time,” Albert said. 

“Yeah, it's reassuring to know that you guys didn't get together until Harry was 40. I've got a few years ‘til I get there. I'm doing alright.”

“Congratulations to you both. I happy for you,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, sorry I still need to call everyone else but I'll call you again this evening?”

“Oh, please do!”

“I'm certain Harry has many questions for you. Congratulations Fred, give my regards to Delilah.”

Harry hugged him once he'd hung up. Albert sighed. 

“ _Another_ pup...”

Harry laughed and then gasped as he realised something. 

“ _That's_ why he couldn't take a puppy!”

“I'm not babysitting.”

Harry only smiled, as if it was impossible for life to be any better. Albert kissed him again and thought that might be true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the truman-rosenfield household](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/172768377707/enbyartblog-its-not-christmas-anymore-but-its) (minus horse... not allowed inside)  
> [Trusty](https://goo.gl/images/45kwtc)  
> [Cupcake](https://goo.gl/images/aG4MW5)  
> [Anahata](https://goo.gl/images/hJpoio)  
> [Hope](https://goo.gl/images/Kj6Cjh)  
> [Sheriff](https://goo.gl/images/wRfhsa) (those eyes!)


End file.
